Bisakah Kau Melihat dan Mendengar Suaraku?
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Gelap dan Sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Natsu Dragneel saat ini. Hidupnya berubah drastis semenjak sebuah tragedi merenggut penglihatan dan pendengarannya. /"Mungkin dia akan terus seperti ini selamanya."/"Jangan meminta maaf, Luce. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu."/"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku sebagai mata sekaligus telingamu."/ -Last Chapter Update- Selamat membaca dan Mereview...
1. Prolog

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Bisakah Kau Melihat dan Mendengar suaraku? © Minako-chan Namikaze

.

Summary : Gelap dan Sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Natsu Dragneel saat ini. Hidupnya berubah drastic semenjak sebuah tragedi merenggut penglihatan dan pendengarannya. /"Mungkin dia akan terus seperti ini selamanya."/"Jangan meminta maaf, Luce. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu."/"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku sebagai mata sekaligus telingamu."/

Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H

Genre : Hurt/Confort & Romance

.

.

.

Lucy POV

Pagi ini, sekitar pukul 8 pagi aku sudah berada di Guild. Tepatnya diruang kesehatan. Aku duduk disamping tempat tidur seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda. Cuaca pada hari ini sangat bagus, tidak ada awan mendung dan matahari juga tidak terlalu panas. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan kearah jendela. Kubuka jendela itu agar angin musim panas bisa masuk dan menyegarkan ruangan yang sedikit sumpek ini.

"Ng…." terdengar erangan dari kasur yang ditiduri laki-laki berambut pink tadi. Tampaknya dia terbangun karena merasakan ada angin yang tiba-tiba menerpanya..

"Luce…? Kaukah itu?" tanyanya sambil mengendus sesuatu. Aku mengangguk walaupun aku tahu dia tidak mungin melihatnya. Kuhampiri tempat tidurnya lalu kugenggam tangannya, tanda itu memang adalah aku.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku kira siapa. Aku senang kau datang." Ucapnya sambil tyersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum. Aku meraih telapak tangannya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana dengan jariku

'Apa kau apar?'

"Ya, kuarasa aku sedikit lapar." Jawabnya.

'Mau kubelikan bubur?'

"Boleh juga."

'Tunggu sebentar, ya'

Dia mengangguk, lalu aku aku beranjak kleuar dari ruang kesehatan dan memesan bubur kepada Mira.

"Bagaimana keadaan Natsu sekarang?" Tanya Mira sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bubur ayam kepadaku.

"Ada sedikit kemajuan. Sekarang dia sudah bisa menggerakkan anggota badannya, meskipun belum bisa berdiri." Jawabku.

Mira menghela napas,

"Kuharap dia bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu, walaupun dia kehilangan pendengaran dan penglihatannya." Ucap Mira dengan sedih. Aku mengangguk. Aku juga sangat berharap begitu. Namun aku sendiri juga tidak yakin apakah Natsu mampu tersenyum seperti dulu lagi setelah apa yang telah menimpanya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, aku keatas dulu ya, Mira." Kataku sambil membawa nampan yang sudah berisi bubur dan obat untuk Natsu. Mira mengangguk sambil menatap kepergianku.

**XXX**

Aku membuka ruang kesehatan dan mendapati Natsu sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah tidak ada lagi sinar keceriaan yang terpancar dari mata itu, walaupun hanya setitik saja. Melihatnya begini, aku merasa dadaku tercabik-cabik dan mataku selalu ingin mengeluarkan butiran airnya. Semua gara-gara aku….

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Natsu tiba-tiba mengendus. Mencari tahu siapa orang yang masuk kesini dari aromanya.

"Luce…?" tanyanya. Aku berjalan kearahnya lalu menaruh nampan yang berisi bubur dan obatnya itu diatas meja.

Aku menarik kursi tepat disamping Natsu. Kugenggam tangannya dengan erat, meyakinkan kalau aku sudah disini, disampingnya. Dia tersenyum senang. Lalu aku menyuapinya dalam diam. Mataku terasa ingin mengeluarkan air mata lagi melihat dia salah arah untuk memasukan sendok ke mulutnya. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam kepada Natsu. Seharusna aku yang berada di posisi Natsu sekarang. Menggantikan dia yang kini hidup didalam kegelapan dan kesunyian seperti ini. Sekarang, Natsu tidak bisa melihatku ataupun mendengar suaraku. Hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya hanya dengan menuliskan huruf demi huruf di telapak tangannya.

Setelah selesai menyuapai Natsu, aku meminumkan obat yang diberikan Porlyusica-san kepada Natsu. Setelah itu membaringkannya ditempat tidur. Kutulis lagi di telapak tangannya.

'Tidurlah.'

Dia mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulutnya.

Kutatap wajah tidurnya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat seminggu yang lalu. Luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya pun mulai membaik berkat bantuan sihir penyembuhan Wendy dan obat-obat dari Porlyusica-san. Kuelus rambut pinknya dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkannya. Sudah satu minggu dia seperti ini, dan selama itu juga aku terus berada disampingnya. Aku mengingat tragedy seminggu yang lalu. Sebuah tragedy yang telah merenggut penglihatan sekaliguspendengaran Natsu.

Waktu itu kami berdua, Happy, Erza dan juga Gray sedang menjalankan misi kelas S.. dan ditengah-tengah misi itu kami bertemu seorang penyihir bernama Argon. Dia tidak terlalu kuat, namun mempunyai banyak mntra sihir yang sangat berbahaya. Berkat mantra sihirnya, dia berhasil menghambatku, Erza dan juga Gray. Dia melawan Natsu satu lawan satu. Natsu berhasil mengalahkan penyihir itu, dan dengan itu sihir yang sedari tadi mengurung kami lenyap. Aku pun berlari menghampiri natsu. Natsu berbalik badan menghadapku sambil menunjukan cengirannya. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Namun tidak disangka-sangka, penyihir yang kami kira sudah kalah sedari tadi tiba-tiba bangkit dengan cahaya putih menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Kulihat mulutnya komat-kamit membacakan mantra. Dan dengan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya meluncur kearahku yang kuyakini datang dari tangan kanan penyihir itu. Aku kaget bukan main karena Natsu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepanku dengan tubuh yang diselimuti api. Cahaya itu menghantam tubuh Natsu dan aku yang berada dibelakangnya. Cahaya itu terasa menghisap energi shihirku. Kulihat Natsu mati-matian menahan cahaya itu dengan api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Namun rupanya cahaya itu juga menyerap sihir Natsu sehingga perlahan-lahan api Natsu menghilang. Cahaya itupun menghantam kami berdua dengan sangat keras. Terdengar guncangan sangat dahsyat ketika kami terhempas ketanah. Aku mencoba berdiri, namun rasanya tulang-tulangku terasa remuk sehingga aku kembali terjatuh. Kulihat Erza dan juga Gray mengepung penyihir itu dari arah depan dan belakang. Karena merasa terdesak, penyihir itu membaca mantra dan meledakkan dirinya sendiri. Apa dia mati?

Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok Natsu. Kulihat dia tergeletak pingsan dengan banyak luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Lalu setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di Guild. Kulihat semua orang memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir. Aku mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja walaupun badanku terasa sangat sakit. Lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Ntasu. Jika badanku saja sudah sesakit ini, bagaimana dengan Natsu yang menerima langsung serangan dari penyihir tadi? Kulihat disebelah tempat tidurku, Natsu terbaring dengan banyak perban yang membalut sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Natsu pun sadar. Tapi ada yang aneh,

"Kenapa ini? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun!"

Semua anggota Guild terkejut tak terkecuali aku. Gray dan Elfman menanyakan pertanyaan ke Natsu, namun seperti tidak mendengarnya Natsu malah mengenduskan hidungnya.

"Aku bisa mencium bau anggota Guild, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa?! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri! Apa yang sebenarnya trejadi denganku!" Natsu begitu histeris. Kami semua terkejut setengah mati. Porlyusica-san memeriksa Natsu dan menyimpulkan kalau Natsu kehilangan indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Dan rupanya sihir yang ditembakan oleh penyihir tadi adalah sihir kuno yang jika ditembakan akan menghancurkan ke-lima indra orang yang menerima sihir itu. Namun karena Natsu adalah seorang Dragon Slayer, dia hanya kehilangan dua indranya saja.

"Mungkin dia akan terus seperti ini selaanya." Ucap Porlyusica-san dengan sedih.

Aku merasa nyawaku sudah tercabut dari tubuhku sehinggaaku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan penjelasan Porlyusica-san. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dadaku terasasesak dan butiran airmata tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Tidak… Natsu…."

Natsu sangat terpukul dan menolak menemui siapapun selama tiga hari. Dia hanya memperbolehkan Happy masuk keruang kesehatan, dan itupun hanya untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Para anggota Guild menjadi sangat khawatir, begitupun denganku. Aku yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua itu, nekat masuk keruangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia diam saja dan menggumamkan namaku. Dia butuh pelukan. Dia butuh pelampiasan. Dan dia butuh seseorang disampingnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf!" kataku. Walalupun aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Kuucapkan kata itu berkali-kali ditelinganya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Mengetahui kalau aku menangis, Natsu membalas pelukanku. Dia juga menangis. Dia menangis dipundakku. Kueratkan pelukanku dan kuelus kepalanya dengan pelan. Natsu melampiaskan kesedihan dan keputusasaannya kepadaku. Memelukku dengan sangat erat. Akupun hanya ikut menangis melihatnya seperti ini. Apakah aku tidak akan bisa melihat Natsu yang selalu tersenyum seperti dulu lagi?

Selalu pertanyaan itu yang terngiang di kepalaku semenjak Natsu berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Setelah cukuplama menangis, aku meraih tangan Natsu dan meuliskan sesuatu disana.

'Maaf. Ini semua salahku.'

Dia tidak bereaksi. Namun tidak setelah itu dia menggeleng, dan berkata.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Luce. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu." Katanya sambil tertunduk.

Aku merasa dadaku kembali remuk mendengar kata-katanya. Kutuliskan lagi di telapak tangannya,

'Tidak! Ini semua gara-gara aku. Seharusnya aku yang berada di posisimu sekarang'

Dia kelihatan marah.

"Sudah kubilang ini semua bukan kesalahanmu! Aku sendiri yang maju kedepan dan menerima sihir itu. Semua karena kecerobohanku. Namun kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, pasti kaulah yang akan terkena serangan itu. Lebih baik aku terus seperti ini dari pada membiarkan temanku yang paling berharga terluka!" bentaknya padaku. Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam dan menangis dalam diam. Lalu kutuliskan sebuah kata di telapak tangannya.

'Kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku sebagai mata sekaligus telingamu.'

Dia terdiam cukup lama, lalu kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, asal kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

Kutulis di telapak tangannya,

'Baiklah.'

"Dan juga satu lagi."

'Ya?'

"…Tersenyumlah." Katanya sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

Mataku terbelalak, lalu kemudian aku tersenyum lembut. Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatku tersenyum, aku tahu kalau dia bisa merasakannya.

"Natsu… Mulai sekarang aku akan terus berada disampingmu." Ucapku sambil mengenggam tangannya.

Bersambung….

**Next Chapter :**

"Natsu, aku membawakanmu buku cerita dengan huruf brayle."

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal di penginapanku."

"Luce… Aku mau mandi."

"A-apa?!"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa, kau tidur saja ditempat tidurku."

"Aku tidak mau tidur, sebelum kau membaringkan tubuhmu ketempat tidurmu dan kita tidur sama-sama."

.

**Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Review dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

**Author menerima saran dan juga masukan dari para pembaca untuk menambah dan membuat cerita ini jauh leih menarik.**

**Jadi yang punya saran atau masukan untuk momen Natsu dan Lucy, bisa kalian sampaikan ke author melalui review ^^**

**Itu sangat membantu author untuk mengembangkan cerita ini dengan berbagai masukan dari para pembaca sekalian. Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya ini fanfic Fairy Tail pertama author, jadi harap maklum kalau banyak typo dan karakternya yang OOC.**

**Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Next Chpater, Minna-san!**

**Salam manis,**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Bisakah Kau Melihat dan Mendengar Suaraku? © Minako-chan Namikaze

.

Summary : Gelap dan Sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Natsu Dragneel saat ini. Hidupnya berubah drastis semenjak sebuah tragedi merenggut penglihatan dan pendengarannya. /"Mungkin dia akan terus seperti ini selamanya."/"Jangan meminta maaf, Luce. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu."/"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku sebagai mata sekaligus telingamu."/

Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

.

.

LUCY POV.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku sudah berada di ruang kesehatan Guild. Tepatnya disamping laki-laki berambut pink yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Aku duduk manis disamping tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku dengan kaca mata sihirku.

"Hah~ Disini juga tidak ada..." desahku, lalu menaruh buku yang kubaca tadi di tumpukan buku yang sudah kubaca, lalu mengambil salah satu buku ditumpukan lain.

Saat ini aku sedang mencari tahu tentang mantra sihir yang menyebabkan Natsu kehilangan penglihatan sekaligus pendengarannya dari buku-buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan Guild. Namun sudah 2 jam aku membaca, tapi sampai sekarang belum menemukan apapun. Entah sudah berapa puluh buku yang kubaca dan kutumpukan dibawah kakiku.

"Disini juga tidak ada..." kembali kecewa, aku lalu menaruh buku yang tadi kubaca di tumpukan, dan mengambil buku lain ditumpukan sebelahnya.

"Luce, kau sedang apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut pink disebelahku. Kutulis di telapak tangannya,

'Sedang membaca buku.'

"Buku tentang apa?"

'Buku tentang mantra-mantra sihir. Aku ingin mencari tahu tentang mantra sihir yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.'

Natsu terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata sambil tertunduk.

"Naa, Luce. Misalnya, mantra yang menyelimutiku ini tidak bisa dihilangkan, dan aku akan terus seperti ini selamanya, apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu. Kutaruh bukuku diatas pangkuanku, lalu kugenggam tangan Natsu dengan erat. Kutuliskan jawabanku ditangannya,

'Aku akan terus bersamamu apapun keadaannya, jadi kumohon jangan berkata begitu lagi.'

Natsu tersenyum kecut. Aku memandangnya dengan khawatir. Sampai disinikah dia akan menyerah begitu saja?

Kutulis lagi di telapak tangannya, 'Jangan menyerah! Aku pasti akan membantumu!'

Dia sedikit terkejut, lalu menjawab, "Ya, kau benar! Aku tidak boleh menyerah semudah ini. Aku harus tetap semangat! Yeah!" katanya sambil memukulkan tinjunya ke udara.

Aku tersenyum lega melihatnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, lalu mengambil buku yang sudah kusiapkan untuk Natsu.

"Nee, Natsu. Aku membawakanmu buku dengan huruf Braile." kataku sambil menunjukan buku itu didepannya.

Dia tidak merespon.

Kutepuk jidatku karena bisa-bisanya aku lupa kalau Natsu tidak bisa mendengarku. Lalu kuraih tangannya dan kutulis disana.

'Aku membawa buku cerita dengan huruf Braile untukmu. Kau mau membacanya?'

Dia mengangkat alisnya,

"Bagaimana cara supaya aku bisa membacanya?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum lalu kutulis lagi ditangannya,

'Kau hanya perlu meraba huruf demi huruf di buku itu.'

Dia ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk-angguk ngerti.

"Kalau begitu aku mau mencoba membacanya!" Katanya bersemangat. Aku menyerahkan buku cerita yang tidak terlalu tebal itu di tangannya. Kulihat tangan Natsu meraba-raba huruf besar yang ada di cover buku itu.

"Etto... Pe-tu-a-la-ngan.. Na-ga.. Ke-c-il... Men-ca-ri.. Ay-ah-nya..." eja Natsu. Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Wah, ternyata tidak sesulit yang kukira. Baiklah, aku akan membacanya sampai habis. Lumayan bisa mengisi kebosananku. Terima kasih, Luce!"

Walaupun hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya harus membaca dengan cara seperti ini, tapi aku sangat bersyukur Natsu tidak membenciku dan membiarkanku tetap berada disampingnya seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah, kalau saja waktu itu aku cepat menghindar, pasti Natsu tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Dan pasti sekarang dia sedang membuat kekacauan di Guild seperti biasa. Bukannya berdiam diri disini dan membaca buku.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku, dan fokus ke bukuku. Namun akhirnya aku menyerah juga karena tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa. Padahal hampir semua buku di perpustakaan Guild sudah kubaca, tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan apapun bahkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mantra itu. Hari sudah semakin malam, dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Apartemenku.

LUCY POV END.

XXX

Sekarang sudah 2 minggu Natsu terus mendekam di ruang kesehatan Guild, memulihkan luka-lukanya. Sekarang luka-lukanya sudah sembuh total dan tidak ada perban lagi yang melilit sekujur tubuhnya. Natsu juga sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa, malah sampai berlari-lari tidak karuan sehingga Lucy harus menahannya sebelum menabrak tembok atau terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga.

"Lucy, apa Natsu akan tinggal di Apartemenmu?" Tanya Mira ketika Lucy membantu Natsu duduk di kuris Bar.

"Eh?"

"Lho? Bukannya kau bilang kau akan mengurus Natsu sampai Natsu mendapatkan kembali penglihatan dan pendengarannya? Itu berarti kau harus mengajak Natsu untuk tinggal di Apartemenmu untuk sementara, kan?" tanya Mira sambil tersenyum untuk menggoda Lucy. Lucy memerah mendengarnya. Lalu dia menatap Natsu yang sedang meminum jus strawberinya.

"Y-ya.. Kupikir aku akan mengajaknya untuk tinggal di A-apartemenku sampai dia mendapatkan kembali penglihatan dan pendengarannya.." Jawab Lucy dengan wajah tertunduk. Mira tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

_"Huharap Lucy bisa mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya ke Natsu." _batin Mira.

Lucy meraih tangan Natsu dan menuliskan sebuah kata disana,

'Kau mau pulang? Ini sudah hampir malam.'

"Ya, aku juga sudah bosan terus-terusan berada didalam guild selama 2 minggu ini." jawab Natsu.

'Kalau begitu biar kuantar, ya!'

Natsu mengangguk.

"Mira-san, kami akan pulang sekarang." ucap Lucy kepada Mira.

"E-oh, iya." jawab Mira. Lucy menarik tangan Natsu, dan menggandengnya.

"Ayo, Natsu." ucap Lucy.

Kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan Guild. Tentunya Happy juga ikut bersama mereka.

XXX

"Nah, Natsu. Kita sudah sampai." ucap Lucy ketika dia dan Natsu memasuki apartemen Lucy. Natsu tidak menjawab. Lucy menuliskan di tangan Natsu.

'Kita sudah sampai.'

Natsu terkejut, lalu mengendus sesuatu.

"Lho? Bukannya disini apartemenmu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy kembali menulis,

'Iya, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di Apartemenku.'

"Tapi... Bukannya dulu kau tidak suka kalau aku menginap di apartemenmu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy sedikit kesal. Lalu dia menulis lagi,

'Dulu ya dulu! Sekarang ya sekarang! Sudah turuti saja.'

"Ba-baiklah kalau memaksa." ucap Natsu. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah kegirangan bisa tinggal di Apartemen Lucy yang nyaman.

Lucy membantu Natsu menaiki tangga lalu mendudukannya di tempat tidur. Happy tiba-tiba menempel di pundak Lucy dan berkata dengan wajah memelas.

"Lu~cy, aku lapar."

"Oh, iya. Aku belum membuat makan malam. Happy, kau tunggu disini saja bersama Natsu, ya?" ucap Lucy kepada Happy.

"Aye, sir!" jawab Happy sambil mengangkat tangannya. Lucy meraih telapak tangan Natsu lalu menulis disana,

'Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau membuat makan malam dulu.'

Natsu mengangguk. Lucy tersenyum sebentar, lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Lucy membuat sebuah masakan yang mudah dan cepat dibuat, dan tentunya mudah untuk Natsu memakannya. Yup! Itu adalah Nasi Goreng. Setelah selesai memasak, Lucy kembali ke kamarnya dan membawa Natsu beserta Happy ke ruang makan. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Tidak seperti dulu. Biasanya Natsu dan Happy selalu berisik jika makan dan mengotori meja beserta lantai apartemen Lucy dengan makanan mereka yang muncrat kemana-mana. Namun sekarang begitu sepi. Yang terdengar hanya dentingan sendok dan suara Happy yang makan dengan lahap.

Setelah selesai makan, Lucy kembali ke kamarnya bersama Natsu dan Happy tentunya. Lucy mendudukan Natsu di tempat tidurnya, sementara dia sendiri duduk di kursi meja riasnya. Happy? Dia sudah tertidur pulas di kasur Lucy karena kebanyakan makan. Lucy melihat jam.

"Sudah jam 7." Gumam Lucy. Lalu dia terdiam.

Natsu juga hanya diam saja.

Keduanya hanya diam.

Hening.

Sepi.

Senyap.

Tiba-tiba Natsu bersuara.

"Naa, Lucy." Panggil Natsu.

"Ya?" jawab Lucy sambil duduk disebelah Natsu. Dia menulis di tangan Natsu.

'Ada apa?'

Natsu terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Luce, aku mau mandi."

"A-apa?!" Lucy membulatkan kedua matanya dengan tidak percaya. Apa Natsu memintanya untuk memandikannya? Bukannya Lucy tidak mau, d ia malah sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Tapi kalau secepat ini, dia masih belum siap. Dia butuh persiapan mental untuk memandikan seorang pria polos seperti Natsu. Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Natsu-Oke Lucy, kau mulai berpikiran yang tidak beres.

Lucy mengelus dadanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran hentainya itu. Setelah tenang, dia kembali menuliskan di telapak tangan Natsu.

'Maksudmu kau mau aku memandikanmu begitu?' Tangan Lucy sedikit gemetar ketika menulisnya,

Natsu langsung memerah, "Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Aku cuma ingin kau mengantarku sampai ke kamar mandi." ucap Natsu.

Lucy sedikit lega namun juga kecewa. _"Dasar! Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan Lucy bodoh! Kyaa! Bikin malu saja, dasar otak hentaaiii!"_

Lucy mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Lalu dia menulis ditangan Natsu.

'Baiklah, tapi kau yakin kau baik-baik saja untuk mandi sendiri?'

"Ya, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku memintamu untuk memandikanku!" Natsu memerah ketika mengatakannya.

"Lagi pula, aku bisa menyabuni tubuhku tanpa harus melihatnya kok!" kata Natsu sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"_Bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau terpeleset? Atau bagaimana kalau kau tidak sengaja menumpahkan sabun cairku yang harganya selangit itu di lantai?"_ batin Lucy sambil menatap Natsu dengan sangat khawatir sambil membayangkan kalau Natsu akan menumpahkan sabun cairnya yang di belinya dengan harga yang sangat mahal itu. Namun kemudian dia menuliskan ditangan Natsu,

'Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji untuk berhati-hati dalam memegang sabun cairku.'

Natsu mengangguk, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tenang saja. Kalau sabunnya tumpah, kau tinggal membelinya lagi saja."

_"Itu artinya kau tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan sabun cairku."_ batin Lucy sambil menangis.

Namun kemudian dia mengantarkan Natsu ke kamar mandi. Lucy kembali menulis ditangan Natsu,

'Handuknya kutaruh dibelakang pintu saja ya.'

Natsu mengangguk, lalu membuka bajunya padahal Lucy sama sekali belum keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"W-wuah! Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar HENTAI-YARO! Aku sama sekali belum keluar dari sini tahu!" lalu Lucy segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dasar, sudah kubilang aku belum siap melihatnya, batin Lucy sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar bunyi shower dari kamar mandi. Rupanya Natsu sudah mulai mandi. Lucy memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, padahal dia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yag bisa membuatnya lelah.

Beberapa menit setelah itu terdengar suara Natsu,

"Uwaa! Ittai!" Lucy langsung membuka matanya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Di gedornya pintu kamar mandi.

"Natsu! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Lucy.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Benar saja, Natsu kan tidak bisa mendengarnya. Lucy langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tidak dikunci itu tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi dari perbuatannya.

"Natsu! Kau ti-KYAA! SABUNKU!" jerit Lucy ketika melihat sabunnya tumpah dan mengalir ke lubang pembuangan air.

"Luce..?" Lucy menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Natsu tengah terduduk di lantai dengan posisi habis terjatuh (tidak perlu author jelaskan, bisa bikin author blushing nih ngebayanginnya) sambil memegang kepalanya.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" jerit Lucy, lalu dia ambruk dikamar mandi.

Menyadari ada yang jatuh, dan sepertinya itu adalah orang, reflek Natsu berteriak.

"LUCY! JANGAN MATII!"

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat tidur. Lho? Bukannya tadi dia pingsan di kamar mandi karena melihat sabunnya tumpah dan melihat-argh! Sudah! Jangan diingat lagi.

"Yo, luce! Sudah bangun?" Tanya Natsu ketika menyadari Tubuh Lucy yang tiba-tiba bergerak. Lucy menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah Natsu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Reflek wajahnya langsung memerah dan dengan tangannya dia mendorong wajah Natsu menjauh dari wajahnya. Lalu dia menyadari posisinya dengan Natsu sekarang. Dia dan Natsu berada diatas tempat tidur dengan Natsu memeluk pinggangnya.

"KYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR HENTAI YARO!" reflek Lucy memukul wajah Natsu sehingga Natsu langsung meringis kesakitan. Sadar akan perbuatannya, Lucy langsung meminta maaf lalu mengelus wajah Natsu dibagian yang di tonjoknya tadi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku?!" Natsu langsung Protes. Lucy menulis ditelapak tangannya,

'Habis kenapa kau memelukku ditempat tidur seperti ini? Bikin kaget saja.'

"Habis kenapa kau harus tidur di kamar mandi? Kau tahu betapa susahnya aku dan Happy mengangkatmu dari kamar mandi sampai ketempat tidur begini gara-gara berat badanmu itu." ucap Natsu tanpa menyadari arti dari kata-katanya itu.

Lucy mencubit perut Natsu dengan cukup keras sehingga Natsu langsung menjerit kesakitan.

"Aw! Hey!"protes Natsu sambil memegangi perutnya.

Lucy mendengus, lalu menulis ditangan Natsu,

'Itu hukuman karena bilang aku berat.'

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf!" ucap Natsu.

Lucy diam saja tidak bergerak. Natsu menaikkan alisnya.

"Luce? Kau benar-benar marah ya?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy masih tidak merespon.

"Luce..? Kau masih disini?" tanya Natsu sedikit kesal karena Lucy sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Dia merasa seperti sedang bicara sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba,

"KYAAA!"

PLAK! PLOK! PLAK! PLOK!

Lucy tiba-tiba menampar wajah Natsu bolak balik dengan tangannya, lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tepatnya dadanya. Rupanya Natsu sedari tadi tidak sengaja menempelkan tangannya di dada Lucy sehingga membuat Lucy syok untuk beberapa saat.

"O-oi, Luce! Kenapa tadi tadi kau terus memukulku sih!" Natsu kembali protes sambil mengelus kedua pipinya.

Lucy menulis di telapak tangan Natsu.

'Itu karena kau hentai! Kau pikir apa yang sedari tadi kau pegang, hah?!'

"Yang sedari tadi kupegang?" lalu Natsu mengangkat tangannya didepan dadanya. Kemudian menggerakkannya dengan cara yang sudah kalian bisa tebak tentunya. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, akhirnya dia sadar atas apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

"Oh! Haha, maaf Luce! Habis kukira dadamu itu bantal. Habis lembut sekali sih!" ucap Natsu dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan minta dihajar.

"Grrr! NATSUUU! HIYAAA!"

"GYAAA!"

Dan setelah itu terdengarlah jeritan kesakitan Natsu.

XXX

"Luce, aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa lihat." ucap Natsu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol tiga tumpuk. Lucy mengela napas, lalu meraih tangan Natsu dan menulis di telapak tangannya.

'Ya, kumaafkan. Lagi pula aku juga terlalu berlebihan memukulmu. Aku minta maaf ya!'

Natsu tersenyum, lalu menggaruk kepalanya, "Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak masalah kau memukulku tadi. Hehe."

Lucy menghela napas, lalu menulis ditangan Natsu.

'Sudah malam. Kau tidak tidur?'

Natsu menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri tidak tidur, Luce?" Natsu balik bertanya.

Lucy menoleh melihat jam diatas meja,

"Jam 9? Selama itukah aku pingsan?" Gumam Lucy.

"Luce..?" panggil Natsu.. lucy tersadar lalu menulis di telapak tangan Natsu.

'Baiklah aku akan tidur. Kau tidurlah di tempat tidurku.' Natsu menyerngit.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?" tanya Natsu. Lucy kembali menulis,

'Aku akan tidur di sofa saja.'

Natsu langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak.. kau tidak boleh tidur di sofa. Lagi pula ini kan apartemenmu, masa aku harus membiarkanmu tidur di sofa sementara aku enak-enakan tidur di tempat tidurmu."

'Lalu kau maunya bagaimana?'

"Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur sama-sama?" tanya Natsu sambil menunjukakan cengirannya. Lucy langsung memerah mendengarnya dan langsung menulis di telapak tangan Natsu.

'Tidak mau!'

"Kenapa?" Natsu langsung kecewa,

'Tidak mau ya tidak mau! Sudah kau tidur saja sana!' Lucy sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum kau membaringkan tubuhmu di tempat tidur ini, dan kita tidur sama-sama." Natsu tetap bersih keras. Lucy berpikir sebentar. Kenapa tidak? Lagi pula Natsu tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam dengannya bukan?

Lucy sudah memutuskan pilihannya, lalu menulis di telapak tangan Natsu,

'Baiklah. Tapi awas kalau kau berani macam-macam saat aku tidur!'

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak mungkin macam-macam denganmu."

Lalu mereka berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Lucy yang membelakangi Natsu. Lucy menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Tidak setelah itu Lucy mendengar dengkuran halus Natsu. Cepat sekali tidurnya, batin Lucy.

Lalu Lucy mengubah posisinya dengan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Natsu.

Lucy sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah Natsu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya ketika dia membalik tubuhnya barusan.

Dipandanginya wajah Natsu lekat-lekat. Lalu tangannya mengelus pipi Natsu. Dan tanpa dia sadari dia sudah menempelkan bibirnya di kening Natsu. Menyadari perbuatannya itu, Lucy langsung memerah dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Natsu.

"Oyasumi, Natsu..." gumamnya. Lalu dia langsung terlelap.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Bisakah Kau Melihat dan Mendengar Suaraku? © Minako-chan Namikaze

.

.

Summary : Gelap dan Sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Natsu Dragneel saat ini. Hidupnya berubah drastis semenjak sebuah tragedi merenggut penglihatan dan pendengarannya. /"Mungkin dia akan terus seperti ini selamanya."/"Jangan meminta maaf, Luce. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu."/"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku sebagai mata sekaligus telingamu."/

Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

.

.

Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar seorang gadis berambut blonde. Menyadari ada cahaya terang yang menusuk matanya, gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya kabur karena habis bangun tidur, lalu gadis itu mengucek matanya sambil menguap.

Tiba-tiba suara seorang pria yang berada disampingnya memanggilnya,

"Eh? Luce, kau sudah bangun?" tanya lelaki berambut pink itu. Gadis berambut blonde itu mendongakkan wajahnya sambil terus mengucek matanya.

"Ng..?" gumam gadis itu tidak jelas karena efek baru bangun tidur. Ketika pandangannya sudah jelas, dia menyadari siapa laki-laki yang berada disampingnya sekarang. Sontak wajahnya memerah menyadari wajah mereka yang sangat dekat dan tangannya yang secara dia tidak sadari memeluk bahu Natsu.

Sontak saja dia berteriak, "KYAAAAA!" sambil mendorong wajah Natsu dengan kedua tangannya sehingga kepala Natsu langsung kejedot tembok disamping tempat tidurnya.

"O-Oi, oi! Apa-apaan sih Luce! Kenapa dari semalam kau hobi sekali memukulku?!" protes Natsu sambil memegangi benjol dikepalanya.

Lucy sedikit kaget dengan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba menjedotkan kepala Natsu ke tembok. Lalu dia menulis ditangan Natsu,

'Maaf! Habis aku kaget.'

"Hah? Kaget kenapa?" tanya Natsu. Lucy sedikit memerah lalu menulis lagi,

'Karena kau memelukku.'

"Lho? Bukannya kau yang memelukku? Aku sampai tidak bisa bergerak gara-gara pelukanmu itu erat sekali." jawab Natsu polos.

Lucy memerah lagi sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"_Na-naniii? Aku memeluknya? Aku memeluk Natsu semalaman? Tidaaaakk! Kenapa aku selalu bertindak bodoh seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku memeluknya dari malam sampai pagi begini?! Natsu pasti akan bertanya macam-macam kepadaku! GYAAAA! MALU SEKALIII! MAU MATI SAJA RASANYAA!"_ batin Lucy mulai berteriak-teriak mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Namun suara Natsu langsung menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunannya.

"Luce, Luce.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sangat kedinginan sampai-sampai memelukku seperti itu. Haha, untung saja aku ini punya suhu tubuh yang selalu panas." ucap Natsu dengan bangganya.

Lucy menghela napas lega.

"Baka de yokatta! (Untung dia bodoh)" gumam Lucy.

Wajahnya suda tidak memerah lagi tapi jantungnya masih berdegub dengan kencang.

_"Ke-kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?"_ batin Lucy tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Namun suara Natsu kembali menyadarkannya dari lamunannya,

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luce... Aku lapar." ucap Natsu sambil memegang perutnya. Lucy menulis di telapak tangan Natsu,

'Baiklah. Aku akan masak dulu. Kau mau menunggu disini atau di dapur?'

"Di dapur saja deh. Oh iya, Happy mana?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy melihat tempat tidurnya, dan dia tidak menemukan Happy disana.

"Benar juga, ya. Kemana dia?" gumam Lucy. Lalu dia mendengar suara berisik di dapur.

"Jangan-jangan..!" Lucy mulai khawatir jangan-jagan Happy sedang berada di dapurnya dan mengobrak-abrik kulkasnya. Dia buru-buru bangkit, tapi sebelumnya menulis di tangan Natsu.

'Aku akan mencarinya. Kau tunggu disini dulu.'

Lalu Lucy segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Natsu. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju dapurnya. Dan saat dia sampai, matanya langsung melotot mendapati dugaannya benar 100% kalau kucing biru itu sedang mengobrak-abrik isi kulkasnya. Segera ditariknya kucing itu dan menatapnya dengan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Hey, sedang apa kau bersama kulkasku, hah?" nada suara Lucy terdengar seperti suara Aquarius yang sedang jengkel karena kencannya di ganggu.

Happy menatap Lucy dengan terkejut lalu langsung cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Ooh! Lucy! Ohayou!" ucap Happy sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bukannya menjawab, Lucy malah menaikkan tingkat level deathglarenya sehingga membuat bulu-bulu biru Happy langsung berdiri.

"G-gomen Lucy! Habis aku sangat kelaparan. Jadi aku 'terpaksa' mengobrak-abrik kulkasmu. Kupikir aku bisa menemukan ikan disana, tapi-" belum selesai Happy bicara, Lucy sudah menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saja, hah?!" kini aura hitam sudah keluar dari tubuh Lucy. Kini sosoknya sama seperti Erza yang sedang ingin mengamuk.

"A-aye! Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun. Dan malah mengigau-ngigau seperti ini 'Ng, Natsu.. Jangan mentoel-toel pipiku seperti itu, hehe.. hehe' begitu." jelas Happy.

Lucy langsung memerah mendengarnya. Lalu diangkatnya Happy sampai didepan wajahnya lalu berkata dengan aura membunuh yang melebihi Erza beserta rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Dengar Happy! Aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini kalau kau mau merahasiakan tentang igauanku semalam kepada semua orang!" ucap Lucy sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Happy membuat mata Happy terlihat berputar-putar.

"A-aye~" jawab Happy setengah sadar.

"Ingat! Jangan ngember kemana-mana!" ucap Lucy menatap Happy dengan deathglarenya. Happy langsung tersadar, lalu menjawab dengan spontan.

"AYE!"

"Bagus, sekarang kau temui Natsu di kamarku dan bawa dia kesini. Aku akan memasak sarapan kalian." ucap Lucy sambil melepaskan Happy.

"AYE, KAPTEN!" seru Happy dengan semangat karena mendengar kata sarapan. Lalu dia segera terbang ke kamar Lucy.

Lucy menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas beberapa minggu ini. Lalu dia melihat kulkasnya yang isinya sudah diobrak-abrik oleh si exceed biru itu. Dia kembali menghela napas lalu membereskannya.

Setelah selesai, diambilnya bahan-bahan untuk membuat pancake karena memang cuma ada bahan itulah di kulkasnya. Ketika dia ingin menyalakan kompor, Natsu muncul bersama Happy. Lalu mereka berdua duduk di meja makan. Lucy tersenyum lalu mulai menuangkan adonan pancakenya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Lucy meminta Natsu untuk pergi duluan saja ke Guild bersama Happy. Natsu menurut. Lalu Happy pun mengangkat Natsu menuju Guild. Setelah Natsu dan Happy sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Lucy memutuskan untuk mandi lalu membereskan Apartemennya.

Lucy mandi dengan cepat tanpa memakai sabun sama sekali karena sabunnya sudah ditumpahkan Natsu semalam. Akibatnya selama dia mandi, Lucy terus menangisi sabunnya yang mahal itu. Setelah selesai mandi, Lucy yang sebelumnya berniat membersihkan Apartemennya, langsung hilang mood karena masalah sabunnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membersihkan Apartemennya. Lalu dia segera keluar dari Apartemennya dan berjalan menuju Guild.

XXX

Lucy membuka pintu Guild dan langsung disambut oleh Mira.

"Ah, Lucy. Selamat datang." ucap Mira.

Lucy tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu dia menggerakan kepalanya ke sekeliling sudut Guild. Mencari seorang pria berambut pink bersama kucing birunya. Dia berniat mengajak mereka untuk melakukan misi, tentunya misi yang bisa dikerjaan oleh Natsu yang sekarang ini. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok yang memakai syal kotak-kotak itu. Mira yang menyadari Lucy sedang mencari seseorang, langsung berkata.

"Kalau mencari Natsu, dia ada di Ruang Kesehatan. Tadi dia tidak sengaja terpeleset gelas bir Kana, dan terjatuh. Lisanna langsung membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." jelas Mira.

Lucy mengangguk mengerti, lalu berkata.

Arigatou, Mira-san!"

Lalu dia berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Dibukanya pintu ruang kesehatan, dan mendapati Natsu sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan Lisanna yang sedang menempelkan plester di hidung Natsu. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Entah kenapa Lucy merasa dadanya terasa sesak.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Dan aku tidak perlu plester ini di hidungku." Ucap Natsu kesal sambil menunjuk hidungnya.

Lisanna menulis di tangan Natsu seperti Lucy.

'Tidak bisa. Biarpun luka kecil, tetap saja itu luka. Nanti terinfeksi bagaimana?'

"Huh, ya sudah. Terserah kau saja deh." Natsu tampak menyerah, namun dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat Lisanna begitu khawatir padanya. Padahal dia tadi cuma menabrak tembok hingga tembok itu retak saja.

Lucy yang melihat Natsu tersenyum lembut kearah Lisanna pun tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya, dan memutuskan untuk tidak jadi mengajak Natsu pergi menjalankan misi hari ini, lalu dia turun dan duduk di meja bar. Lagi pula dia tidak mau menjadi pengganggu momen mesra mereka. Lisanna kan suka sama Natsu. Lucy tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu.

"_Menjadi pengganggu? Lisanna suka sama Natsu? Benar juga. Itu sebabnya kenapa Natsu tersenyum seperti itu kepada Lisanna tadi."_ Lucy tersenyum pahit.

_"Eh?! Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku malah merasa sedih karena mereka saling menyukai? Jangan bilang kalau aku menyukai Natsu? KYAAA! Jangan sampai Oh Kami-sama!"_ Lucy mulai frustasi pada dirinya sendiri lagi.

Mira yang melihat Lucy sedang duduk di kursi bar sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya pun menaikkan alisnya.

"Lucy? Bukannya kau tadi ke ruang kesehatan? Kok malah berada disini?" tanya Mira.

Lucy menoleh dan menjawab dengan gugup.

"Eh? Oh, tidak jadi. Aku tidak ingin.. mm, mengganggu mereka yang lagi berduaan." jawab Lucy berusaha menyembunyikan nada suramnya.

"Mengganggu? Berduaan?" Mira tampak bingung. Namun tiba-tiba dia menyeringai seram kearah Lucy.

"Fufu, aku tahu apa yang sudah terjadi disini. Lucy, kau pasti sedang cemburu, kan?" goda Mira. Lucy langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"A-apa? Ce-cemburu? Itu tidak mungkin. Apa lagi sama Natsu, haha.. Tidak mungkin~" jawab Lucy dengan salah tingkah.

Menyadari jawaban dan tingkah Lucy, Mira semakin menggoda Lucy.

"Dekiterrrruuu~" ucap Mira meniru Happy.

"CHIGAUU!" jerit Lucy. Lalu dia menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Kepalanya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan asap. Melihat itu,Mira menjadi tidak tega untuk menggoda Lucy lagi.

"Nee, Lucy. Kalau kau memang menyukai Natsu, lebih baik segera kau katakan. Sebelum terlambat, kau tahu? Dari pada menyesal pada akhirnya." ucap Mira dengan bijak.

Lucy hanya bisa terpana. Bukan. Bukan karena kata-kata bijak Mira barusan. Tetapi dia terpana karena Mira benar-benar sangat yakin kalau Lucy memang menyukai Natsu. Lucy tahu benar kalau dia tidak menyukai Natsu, karena mereka adalah patner dan dalam satu tim.

"Sepertinya obrolan kalian asyik. Boleh aku ikut bergabung?" Erza datang sambil membawa sepiring cake strowberry kesukaannya.

"Ah, Erza. Tentu saja boleh. Kami sedang membicarakan tentang Lucy yang suka pada Na-" Lucy langsung membekap mulut Mira agar Mira tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Suka pada Na? Na itu apa atau siapa?" tanya Gray yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Lucy. Tentunya dengan setengah telanjang.

"Gray, bajumu!" ucap Kana sambil tetap meminum birnya. Gray terkejut lalu memakai kembali baju yang mungkin untuk beberapa menit kedepan akan menghilang lagi dari tubuhnya.

"Na, Na, Na... Naaa..." Lucy tergagap.

"_Kenapa aku jadi tergagap begini?! Tinggal sebut saja apa yang berawalan dengan huruf Na, kok susahnya minta ampun sih?!"_ Batin Lucy mulai menjerit-jerit lagi.

"Na apa?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Na siapa?" Gray juga ikut penasaran.

"Love rival, Juvia harap 'Na' yang kau maksud tidak berhubungan dengan Gray-sama." Juvia men-deathglare Lucy, membuat Lucy semakin tergagap.

"Na, Na... Nasi goreng! Ya, nasi goreng! Aku suka sekali sama nasi goreng! Hahaha.." Lucy akhirnya tertawa bodoh.

Erza, Gray, Mira, dan Juvia hanya diam, membuat Lucy semakin ciut.

"Oh, begitu. Bilang dong dari tadi. Bikin penasaran saja." Gray langsung percaya.

Lucy sedikit lega. Sementara Mira hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kenapa kau sangat gugup kalau cuma suka Nasi goreng?" tanya Erza.

Jleb! Lucy kembali frustasi.

"Itu benar! Love rival, ternyata benar kau menyukai Gray-sama! Dan kau sengaja berbohong karena takut Juvia tenggelamkan, kan?!" Juvia mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu Juvia! Aku tidak bohong kok! Aku benar-benar suka Nasi goreng! Aku benar-benar tidak bohong." ucap Lucy sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"_Ayolah, percayalah dan berhentilah bertanya! Lama-lama ini bisa membuatku gila!"_ batin Lucy mulai menjerit lagi.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangannya meyakinkan Erza, Gray, dan terutama Juvia, akhirnya mereka percaya juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lucy. Apa kau mau ikut misi bersama kami? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau harus membayar uang sewa apartemenmu?" tanya Erza.

Lucy terhenyak.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, aku ikut. Memang misinya seperti apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Kita disuruh memeriahkan ulang tahun putri pengusaha kaya raya dengan sihir-sihir kita. Imbalannya cukup banyak, 500.000 jewel." jawab Gray.

"Wah, boleh juga kurasa. Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian!" jawab Lucy dengan riang. Namun dia teringat Natsu.

"Apa kita juga perlu mengajak Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Benar juga. Si kepala api itu pasti akan ngambek kalau kita tidak mengajaknya." ucap Gray.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita juga akan mengajak Natsu. Lagi pula misi ini tidak terlalu berbahaya." ucap Erza membuat keputusan.

"Kalian juga akan mengajak Natsu?" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Lisanna tengah berdiri di belakang mereka sambil menggandeng tangan Natsu.

"Ya, kami akan mengajaknya." jawab Erza.

"Tapi.. Natsu kan baru sembuh. Nanti bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa?" Lisanna begitu khawatir. Yah, dia tidak ada ketika hari dimana Natsu kehilangan penglihatan dan pendengarannya karena dia sedang menjalankan misi. Karena itu dia begitu kaget dan sangat khawatir pada Natsu bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Err, tapi kalau tidak diajak, nanti di kepala api itu bakal mengamuk." ucap Gray sambil menaikan alisnya, melihat Lisanna memperlakukan Natsu seperti seorang anak kecil.

Lucy hanya diam saja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk situasi ini.

Lisanna menulis di tangan Natsu,

'Natsu, mereka ingin mengajakmu mengerjakan misi. Apa kau mau ikut?'

Natsu tertegun sebentar. Lalu tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Erza dan yang lainnya kaget setengah mati. Bahkan Lisanna pun kaget dibuatnya.

"Aku.. Tidak ingin menjadi beban semuanya. Jadi, lebih baik aku tidak ikut saja." Jawab Natsu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau sama sekali tidak menjadi beban bagi kami!" teriak Gray.

Namun tidak bisa mendengarnya. Gray ingin menulis juga di tangan Natsu, tapi gengsi. Masa' dia harus pegang-pegang tangan Natsu dulu?! Natsu kan rivalnya, dan ditambah lagi masa' pria pegang-pegangan tangan sih?

Lucy bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Natsu. Diraihnya tangan Natsu dan ditulisnya sebuah kata di telapak tangan Natsu.

'Kau sama sekali tidak menjadi beban buat kami. Jadi, jangan berkata seperti itu.'

Natsu kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak, Luce. Tetap saja walaupun aku ikut, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu kalian." ucap Natsu.

Lucy memandang Natsu dengan sedih. Lalu dia menatap Erza. Erza menundukan kepalanya, lalu berkata,

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang sudah jadi keputusanmu kami tidak bisa memaksamu untuk merubahnya lagi." Ucap Erza sambil menatap Natsu.

Mata Lucy membulat mendengarnya, lalu dia tertunduk.

Jadi mereka tidak akan mengikutsertakan Natsu dalam misi ini?

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang keinginanmu." ucap Lucy sambil menuliskan di telapak tangan Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum sebentar, lalu bicara pada Lisanna.

"Ayo, Lis. Temani aku memancing." ucap Natsu kepada Lisanna. Lisanna mengangguk. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Lucy dan yang lainnya. Namun ketika hampir sampai di pintu guild, Lisanna menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Oh iya, Lucy. Kira-kira sampai berapa hari kalian akan pergi?" tanya Lisanna.

Lucy kembali menoleh kearah Erza, karena Erza yang mengajaknya.

"Kira-kira sampai 3 hari. Karena dikertas ini tertulis kalau pestanya akan diadakan 3 malam berturut-turut." jawab Erza sambil menunjukkan kertas misi mereka.

Lisanna mengangguk, lalu menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Kalau begitu, untuk 3 hari ini biar aku saja ya yang merawat Natsu sampai kau kembali dari misi, boleh kan?" tanya Lisanna dengan pandangan memohon kearah Lucy.

Lucy sedikit terkejut, lalu menjawab.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak." jawabnya.

Lisanna tersenyum senang lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu dia langsung menarik tangan Natsu.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Lucy?" tanya Erza sambil menghampiri Lucy.

Lucy menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya?" Lucy bertanya balik.

"Kau membiarkan Lisanna merawat Natsu. Itu berarti Natsu akan terus bersama Lisanna selama 3 hari ke depan." jawab Erza.

"Itu kan sudah pasti. Lagian mereka juga saling menyukai. Jadi kenapa aku harus melarang mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama?" tanya Lucy.

Erza menghela napas.

"Bukankah kau juga menyukai Natsu?" tanya Erza. Lucy langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"Ti-tidak!" bantah Lucy.

"Hee.. Jadi Lucy menyukai si kepala api itu? Berarti yang disukai Lucy tadi sebenarnya bukan Nasi goreng, tetapi Natsu." ucap Gray sehingga Lucy langsung melotot mendengar penuturan Gray itu.

"Sou ka. Pantas saja dari tadi Lucy terlihat sangat gugup ketika mau menyebutkan kata 'Na', rupanya 'Na' yang dimaksud Lucy itu adalah Natsu." Erza ikut berargumen sambil memegang dagunya.

"Akhirnya Love rival Juvia berkurang juga."

Lucy semakin terdesak dan saking tidak bisa menanggung malu, dia tiba-tiba berteriak.

"AAA, URUSAIII! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI SI PINKY ITU!" jerit Lucy, membuat semua orang yang berada di guild itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Hening.

Sepi.

Senyap.

Krik krik.

Krik krik.

"HAHH? LUCY SUKA PADA NATSU?!" tiba-tiba semua anggota guild menjerit dengan serentak.

"CHIGAUUUU!" Lucy ikut menjerit frustasi.

Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara supaya orang-orang guild berhenti mengejek dan membahas kalau dia suka pada Natsu. Lucy mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila. Melihat itu Erza segera memegang pundak Lucy dan berkata,

"Sudahlah. Kau butuh waktu untuk menyadari perasaanmu sendiri. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera bersiap-siap. Setengah jam lagi kita akan segera berangkat." ucap Erza, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Lucy yang masih duduk dengan frustasi.

XXX

"Aku tidak menyukai Natsu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak-tidak-tidak menyukainya sama sekali." bagaikan sebuah mantra, kata-kata itulah yang selalu Lucy keluarkan sejak dia duduk di Guild tadi.

Kini dia sedang membereskan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa untuk misinya bersama Erza dan yang lainnya.

"Tapi... Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit dan ada perasaan tidak rela ketika melihat Natsu pergi dengan Lisanna tadi." batin Lucy. Lalu dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Hey, sadar Lucy sadar! Natsu itu adalah patner setimmu! Dan lagi Lisanna sangat menyukai Natsu. Kau harus tahu diri. Natsu sudah pasti juga menyukai Lisanna! Mana mungkin kau mau merusak hubungan mereka! Lucy bodoh!" _batin Lucy berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Namun tetap saja hatinya terasa nyeri.

Lucy segera keluar dari apartemennya setelah memastikan barang-barang yang diperlukannya tidak ada yang tertinggal. Dia berjalan menuju guild ditemani Plue di samping kakinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah toko, Lucy tidak tahu itu toko apa dan tidak mau tahu. Yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya adalah dua orang yang berada dan Lisanna. Lucy berniat menyapa mereka, namun segera terurungkan ketika melihat Natsu mengusap kepala Lisanna dengan lembut.

Lisanna menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Natsu, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Melihat itu Lucy kembali tersadar, kalau mereka berdua itu sangat cocok. Yah, Natsu dan Lisanna. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Lucy menunduka kepalanya. Matanya terasa panas. Plue yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Lalu Lucy berlari dengan kencang dan meninggalkan Plue yang tengah memekik kaget.

"Puu.. Punnn!"

XXX

Lucy sampai disebuah taman dengan napas yang terenga-engah. Bukan karena dia lelah karena terus berlari. Melainkan karena dadanya yang terasa sesak sehingga dia kesulitan bernapas.

Tes. tes.

Lucy terkejut lalu memegangi pipinya.

Basah.

"Aku... Menangis..?" gumam Lucy sambil menatap jarinya yang basah karena air matanya.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus menangis? Bukannya seharusnya aku senang mereka bisa bersatu seperti tadi? Sahabat macam apa aku ini." Lucy mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Namun percuma. Air matanya malah keluar semakin deras.

Lucy terisak.

Dia mengelap air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku... Aku sangat senang melihat mereka bisa bersatu.. Tapi kenapa aku.. Kenapa aku..." Lucy terduduk sambil berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Aku... Ternyata benar aku memang menyukainya... Natsu.." kini Lucy tidak lagi berusaha mengelap air matanya. Dibiarkannya saja air matanya mengalir dengan bebas. Dia sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menghapusnya.

Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk bisa menghentikan cairan bening itu keluar dari matanya. Kenapa disaat kebahagiaan menghampirinya karena dia telah menyukai seseorang, harus diganti dengan kesedihan karena mengetahui kalau pria yang disukainya telah menjadi milik gadis lain.

XXX

"Lucy lama sekali. Ini sudah hampir 1 jam." ucap Gray sambil mengetukkan kakinya di lantai. Terlihat jelas kalau dia sudah bosan menunggu.

"Sabar. Mungkin dia akan datang sebentar lagi." ucap Erza yang dibelakangnya sudah ada gerobak besar berisi barang-barang yang siap untuk ditarik kapan saja.

"Lho? Kok kalian masih disini?" Lisanna muncul bersama Natsu disampingnya.

"Kami sedang menunggu Lucy. Dia lama sekali." jawab Gray.

"Kalian berdua bukannya sedang memancing?" tanya Erza.

Lisanna mengangguk lalu menunjukan alat pancing yang barusan dia beli di toko tadi.

"Kami membeli alat pancing dulu tadi." jawab Lisanna.

Erza hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Maaf! Aku terlambat!" ucap Lucy ngos-ngosan sambil berlari menghampiri Erza dan Gray. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Natsu dan Lisanna juga ada disini. Namun dia segera menutupi keterkejutannya itu.

"Kau sangat terlambat Lucy!" ucap Gray dengan kesal.

"Maaf! Tadi aku tidak sengaja terpeleset dan tercebur di sungai. Jadi aku terpaksa pulang lagi untuk mandi dan ganti baju." ucap Lucy sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kami memaafkanmu. Baiklah, karena Lucy sudah berada disini lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." ucap Erza.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang." ucap Gray sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Lho, Happy tidak ikut?" tanya Lucy sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Tidak, dia lebih memilih ikut Wendy dan Charla menjalankan misi." jawab Erza. Lucy hanya be-oh-ria. Lalu menatap Natsu. Dihampirinya Natsu lalu di tuliskannya sebuah kata-kata di telapak tangan Natsu.

'Natsu, kami pergi dulu ya. Baik-baiklah dengan Lisanna.'

Natsu tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Tentu saja! Hati-hati di jalan ya, Luce." ucap Natsu dengan cengirannya.

Lucy tersenyum lalu menghampiri Erza dan Gray yang sudah siap dengan barang-barang mereka. Lucy melambai kearah Natsu dan Lisanna.

"Lisanna, kami pergi dulu ya!" ucap Lucy kepada Lisanna.

Lisanna mengangguk lalu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya! Hati-hati dijalan, ya!" balas Lisanna.

Lucy tersenyum lalu berbalik dan berjalan beriringan dengan Erza dan Gray.

"Ngomong-ngomong Lucy, kenapa matamu sembab sekali?" tanya Erza.

Lucy langsung gelagapan.

"I-ini karena tadi kelilipan!" jawab Lucy cepat.

"Oh..." Erza hanya ber-oh lalu langsung terdiam.

Lucy sedikit lega karena Erza tidak menyadari kalau dia berbohong. Lalu mereka berjalan dengan hening yang terus menyelimuti mereka sampai di stasiun. Biasanya selama perjalanan ke stasiun sangat berisik karena Natsu dan Gray yang terus bertengkar dan Erza yang berusaha melerai mereka.

Natsu. Mengingat nama itu saja langsung bisa membuat hati Lucy kembali nyeri. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu segera menaiki gerbong kereta.

**Bersambung...**

**Next Chapter :**

"E-erza! Coba lihat ini! Aku sudah menemukan mantra yang digunakan penyihir itu kepada Natsu di buku ini!"

"Jangan menyerah dulu, Lucy. Belum tentu juga Natsu juga menyukai Lisanna."

"Natsu, aku tahu bagaimana cara agar kau bisa melihat dan mendengar lagi!"

"Luce, semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap lagi. Apa caranya tidak berhasil?"

**.**

**.**

AN : Yo, Minna-san! Gomen chapter kemarin gak ada teks untuk next chapternya, habis kemarin buru-buru banget, jadi langsung publish aja tanpa ada author notenya

Author harap minna tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini... Dan juga author sebenarnya gak mau bikin Lisanna jadi penganggu hubungan Natsu dan Lucy.. Karena author pikir Lisanna itu orang yang baik dan akan sangat gak mungkin bagi author untuk tiba-tiba membuatnya menjadi tokoh antagonis disini.. Lagipula Natsu itu sangat sayang sama Lisanna..

Sebenarnya author ingin memperpanjang chapter ini, tapi karena malas ngetik, yah, jadi cuma segini deh.. Ya udah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, author minta saran dan juga kritik dari reader sekalian.. Kalo bisa bantu kasih saran buat adegan NaLu selanjutnya.. Ya udah, segitu dulu bacotnya, author mohon diri dulu ya~

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Bisakah Kau Melihat dan Mendengar suaraku? © Minako-chan Namikaze

.

Summary : Gelap dan Sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Natsu Dragneel saat ini. Hidupnya berubah drastic semenjak sebuah tragedi merenggut penglihatan dan pendengarannya. /"Mungkin dia akan terus seperti ini selamanya."/"Jangan meminta maaf, Luce. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu."/"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku sebagai mata sekaligus telingamu."/

Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H

Genre : Hurt/Confort & Romance

.

.

.

NATSU POV.

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Ku kerjap-kerjapkan untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap ada setitik cahaya yang bisa kutangkap dengan mata ini. Namun percuma. Tidak ada cahaya atau sesuatu yang bisa kulihat selain kegelapan. Tidak ada yang bisa kudengar selain kesunyian. Betapa menyedihkannya hidupku ini. Aku yang dulu selalu bersemangat dan tertawa bersama teman-temanku kini sudah berubah menjadi aku yang pendiam dan selalu bergantung pada orang lain.

Heh.. Bahkan untuk menjalankan misi pun aku tidak bisa, yang ada aku hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi mereka. Dan lagi, aku tidak mau membuat Lucy selalu kerepotan karena mengurusku. Entah sampai kapan aku harus menjalani semua ini, aku tidak mau menjadi buta dan tuli seperti ini selamanya! Pasti ada suatu cara agar aku bisa kembali normal. Tapi, waktu itu Lucy bilang kalau dia belum menemukan apapun dari semua buku-buku yang dia pinjam di guild. Entah kenapa aku selalu menjadi putus asa memikirkan kalau aku akan terus terjebak dalam keadaan ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku harus hidup didalam kegelapan dan kesunyian ini sendirian.

Aku ingin melihat dunia lagi, aku ingin melihat senyum Lucy, dan aku ingin mendengar suara Lucy lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kepalaku selalu dipenuhi oleh nama Lucy. Yang jelas aku sangat merindukannya. Aku rindu rindu wajahnya yang merona saat dia tersenyum, aku rindu suara tawanya saat aku melakukan atraksi konyol didepannya, aku rindu saat-saat dimana dia menendangku keluar dari apartemennya, dan... Aku sangat merindukan kehangatan dari genggaman tangannya. Saat aku brpikir begitu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan kalau ada seseorang yag menggenggam tanganku.

"Lucy...?" reflek aku mengeluarkan suara. Menyedihkan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri. Kurasakan tangan yang menggenggamku bergetar. Lalu jari telunjuk tangan itu menuliskan suatu kalimat di telapak tanganku.

'Ini aku Lisanna.'

Ah, benar. Ini sudah pasti adalah Lisanna. Seharusnya aku menyadari itu dari tadi, Lucy kan sedang menjalankan misi.

"Oh, kau rupanya, Lis. Kukira siapa.." aku memberikannya cengiranku. Dia menulis lagi ditanganku,

'Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?'

Aku mengangguk.

"Yah, walaupun aku suka jatuh dari tempat tidur beberapa kali sih..." aku menjawab.

'Seharusnya kau ikut aku ke Fairy Hill saja.'

Aku langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak, Lis. Aku tidak mau kesana. Aku tidak mau teman-teman melihatku dengan keadaan yang seperti ini."

Yah, setelah Lucy pergi menjalankan misi, Lisanna mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya sementara waktu. Tapi aku langsung menolak. Entah aku juga tidak tahu alasannya, aku hanya tidak ingin tinggal di Fairy Hill. Jadi aku memutuskan aku akan tetap tinggal dirumahku bersama Happy. Dan setiap pagi Lisanna datang kerumahku, membuatkanku sarapan dan mengajakku keluar jalan-jalan.

"Lis, ini hari apa?" aku bertanya kepadanya.

'Hari kamis. Memangnya kenapa?'

"Berarti besok lusa Lucy akan pulang." aku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak bereaksi. Kemana dia? Apa dia sedang pergi kedapur? Lalu kembali kurasakan ada sesuatu yang berjalan ditanganku. Ah, tidak. Itu jari tangan Lisanna.

'Natsu... Kau menyukai Lucy?'

Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Suka? Tentu saja aku suka... Dia Nakama-ku." jawabku.

'Bukan.. Bukan itu yang kumaksud!'

Kali ini aku mengerutkan keningku. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud?" aku bertanya.

'Apa... Apa kau menyukai Lucy dalam arti lain? Misalnya kau merasa ingin terus bersamanya?'

"Tentu saja. Nakama harus selalu bersama bukan?"

Bisa kurasakan ada hembusan angin menerpa kulitku. Mungkin Lisanna sedang menghela napas. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba melakukan itu?

'Baiklah. Aku sudah membuat sarapan. Apa kau mau makan sekarang?'

Aku mengangguk. Lalu Lisanna menggiringku keluar rumah menuju taman seperti biasa.

END NATSU POV

XXX

Natsu dan Lisanna sampai ditaman Fiore. Lisanna mendudukkan Natsu disalah satu bangku taman lalu menaruh keranjang makanan yang sejak tadi dibawanya di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Natsu. Dibukanya keranjang makanan itu dan bisa tercium di hidung Natsu aroma yang manis.

"Kau membuat pancake?" tanya Natsu. Lisanna mengangguk sambil menuliskan ditangan Natsu.

'Ya. Kau mau memakannya sekarang?' Natsu menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ya. Kebetulan aku sudah lama tidak makan pancake." Lisanna mengambil piring dari keranjangnya dan meletakkan pancake bagian Natsu disana. Lalu dituangkannya sirup strowberry diatas pancake Natsu dan pancakenya. Diberikannya pancake itu kepada Natsu.

'Bagaimana rasanya? Enak tidak?'

Lisanna menulis ditangan Natsu ketika Natsu sudah selesai memakan pancakenya.

"Ya, enak sekali, Lis. Meskipun tidak seenak pancake buatan Lucy." jawab Natsu polos. Senyum diwajah Lisanna langsung sirna mendengar nama Lucy. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagi-lagi Lucy..." gumam Lisanna. Diraihnya telapak tangan Natsu dan menulis disanna.

'Memang apa perbedaan pancake Lucy dengan punyaku?' Natsu tampak berpikir sambil memegang dagunya.

"Hmm... Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perbedaannya. Tapi pancake buatan Lucy sangat enak, tidak terlalu manis tapi terasa lembut dan empuk... Dan juga Lucy selalu menggunakan sirup vanila untuk pancakenya.." jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar. Mendengar itu hati Lisanna semakin tenggelam.

"Heh, dari kata-katanya, sepertinya Natsu sering sekali makan masakan buatan Lucy..." Lisanna kembali menulis di tangan Natsu.

'Natsu, kau sebenarnya suka memakan masakan Lucy karena enak atau karena Lucy lah orang memasak masakan itu?'

Natsu menyerngitkan alisnya. Sulit baginya mengerti pertanyaan Lisanna yang sangat panjang menurutnya. Namun dia berusaha menyusun huruf demi huruf yang dituliskan Lisanna ditangannya.

"Tentu saja karena masakannya. Kalau kau tidak percaya, cicipi saja langsung masakan Lucy. Dijamin kau pasti bakal ketagihan.." jawab Natsu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Lagi-lagi Lisanna menghela napas.

_"Apa tidak ada orang yang lebih bodoh dari Natsu?!"_ batin Lisanna kesal. Akhirnya Lisanna memutuskan berhenti bertanya dan mengajak Natsu ke guild.

XXX

Lucy sedang berdiri dihadapan sebuah rak buku besar. Tangan beserta matanya sibuk menelusuri judul-judul buku disana. Diambilnya salah satu buku disana dan membacanya menggunakan kaca mata anginnya.

"Hah~ Ini buku mantra yang ke 78 disini, tapi aku sama sekali belum menemukan apapun..." Lucy menghela napas sambil menaruh kembali buku yang dibacanya tadi ke tempat semula.

"Lucy, disini kau rupanya. Aku mencarimu dari tadi." ucap Erza sambil berjalan mendekati Lucy. Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Erza.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu asyik mencari buku mantra untuk Natsu sehingga tidak sadar kalau hari sudah malam." ucap Lucy sambil melihat kearah jendela perpustakaan yang memperlihatkan langit malam.

Erza menghampiri Lucy. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau misi kita sudah selesai. Rupanya pestanya bukan diadakan 3 malam berturut-turut, tapi cuma 2 malam. Jadi besok kita sudah bisa pulang." ucap Erza sambil melihat-lihat buku.

Lucy mengangguk, lalu dia mengambil satu buku dari rak itu. Sebuah buku tua yang bahkan kertasnya sudah berwarna kuning dan banyak bagian yang sobek sana sini. Lucy berjalan kearah jendela. Disandarkannya bahunya di dinding tepi jendela itu.

"Hmm..." Lucy hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi perkataan Erza.

"Kau sudah menemukan mantra yang berhubungan dengan sihir yang membuat Natsu menjadi seperti sekarang?" tanya Erza. Lucy menggeleng sambil membalik halaman di buku yang sedang dibacanya. Erza menghela napas lalu meraih satu buku di rak sebelahnya.

"Naa, Lucy. Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Natsu?" tanya Erza tiba-tiba. Lucy langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"A-apa sih? Aku sama sekali tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun kepada Natsu!" Lucy mengelak sambil menutupi wajahnya dibalik buku tua yang sedang dipegangnya. Erza menghela napas.

"Lucy, perkataan dan perbuatanmu sangat berlainan, kau tahu? Kau tidak bisa menutupinya dariku kalau kau memang mencintai Natsu." ucap Erza sambil menaruh kembali buku yang tadi sempat dibacanya. Lalu dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Erza mendengus kesal karena Lucy sama sekali tidak menanggapi kata-katanya dan malah pura-pura membaca.

"Lucy, kalau kau tidak buru-buru menyatakan perasaanmu, bisa-bisa Natsu keburu diambil gadis lain." tegas Erza.

Lucy menurunkan buku yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

"Untuk apa aku menyatakan perasaanku kalau Natsu sendiri tidak menyukaiku. Lagi pula Natsu memang sudah diambil oleh gadis lain. Dia terlihat lebih bahagia bersama Lisanna. Mereka berdua sudah bersama sejak kecil..." ucap Lucy dengan wajah tertunduk. Erza menaikkan alisnya.

"Lucy, Natsu terlihat bahagia bersama Lisanna, bukan berarti dia menyukainya bukan?" Erza mencoba menyemangati Lucy. Lucy tersenyum pahit lalu menggeleng.

"Mereka saling menyukai, aku tahu itu." ucap Lucy.

"Jangan menyerah dulu Lucy, belum tentu juga Natsu juga menyukai Lisanna..." ucap Erza menatap tajam Lucy.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Erza dengan tatapan sayu. Erza segera mengganti tatapan tajamnya menjadi tatapan prihatin. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sinar keputusasaan di mata cokelat Lucy. Lucy membalikan tubuhnya menghadap keluar jendela. Ditatapinya langit berbintang dengan tatapan hampa.

"Aku tidak menyerah. Aku hanya mengalah... Aku merelakan Natsu untuk Lisanna..." ucap Lucy membuat Erza kembali mengerang. Dihampirinya Lucy dan dipegangnya pundak Lucy dengan erat.

"Lucy! Jangan patah semangat dulu! Aku yakin Natsu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu..." ucap Erza dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi tatapannya pada Lisanna..."

"Tatapan itu mempunyai banyak arti. Kalau kau menganggap tatapan Natsu pada Lisanna adalah tatapan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, kau salah besar! Aku juga sering melihat Natsu menatap Lisanna. Tapi aku tidak merasakan adanya rasa cinta dari tatapan itu, melainkan rasa sayang layaknya seorang kakak kepada adiknya..." jelas Erza.

Lucy menatap Erza dengan terkejut. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Yah, dia hanya langsung mengambil kesimpulan dari presepsinya sendiri tanpa memastikannya dulu.

Tatapan Erza melembut lalu dia berkata, "Sebaliknya, aku malah merasakan adanya rasa cinta yang terpancar ketika Natsu menatapmu..."

Mata Lucy membelalak. "Benarkah itu..?" tanya Lucy.

Erza mengangguk. "Karena itu kubilang jangan menyerah dulu. Belum tentu Natsu juga menyukai Lisanna... Kau harus lebih percaya diri dan nyatakan perasaanmu secepatnya!" ucap Erza sambil menepuk kepala Lucy.

Lucy seperti mendapat sediki harapan dan dia kembali bersemangat. Kata-kata Erza benar-benar sudah memotivasinya.

"Um! Aku pasti akan menyatakannya! Terima kasih, Erza." ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum ceria. Erza juga ikut tersenyum. Lucy kembali membuka buku tua yang sudah dibacanya setengah itu dan membolak-balik halamannya. Kemudian matanya membulat.

"E-erza coba lihat ini! Aku sudah menemukan mantra yang digunakan penyihir itu kepada Natsu!" seru Lucy sambil menunjuk sederetan kalimat yang tertulis dibuku itu. Erza membulatkan matanya dan langsung menghampiri Lucy. Dilihatnya buku tua itu.

"Benar. Tidak salah lagi, ini dia mantranya." ucap Erza dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi, ini..." ucapan Lucy menggantung.

"Benar. Ini tidak bagus.." ucap Erza sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya buku itu dengan tatapan horror. Lalu dia dan Lucy saling bertatapan. Dan mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

XXX

Lisanna membantu Natsu duduk di kursi bar. Natsu terlihat mendengus kesal.

"Lis, sudah kubilang kalau aku bisa duduk sendiri." dengus Natsu kesal karena Lisanna terlalu memanjakannya dan menganggap dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa bantuannya.

'Tapi kau selalu memperbolehkan Lucy membantumu untuk duduk. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?'

Lisanna menulis di telapak tangan Natsu. Natsu hanya terdiam tidak menjawab. Tepatnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia memperlakukan Lucy dengan berbeda. Lisanna hanya mendengus karena Natsu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kini dia benar-benar yakin kalau Natsu memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Lucy. Dia memesan minuman kepada Mira, lalu bertanya kepada Natsu ingin minum apa, Natsu hanya diam dan malah mengenduskan hidungnya. Lisanna menaikkan alisnya.

"Bau ini... Lucy kah?" gumam Natsu. Tepat pada saat itu juga pintu guild terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut pirang beserta gadis berambut merah tua dan pria berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dibelakangnya.

"Tadaima! Minna!" seru Lucy yang disambut hangat oleh semua anggota guild.

Lucy tersenyum, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mecari sosok Natsu. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika matanya menangkap sosok berambut pink itu tengah duduk di kursi bar bersama Lisanna disebelahnya. Lucy segera menghampiri Natsu dan memegang tangannya.

"Luce? Ini Lucy kan?" tanya Natsu sambil terus mengendus. Lucy menulis ditangan Natsu.

'Ya, ini aku. Tadaima, Natsu.'

Natsu tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Luce.." Natsu tersenyum lembut. Lucy juga tersenyum, dalam hatinya dia membenarkan ucapan Erza semalam tentang Natsu.

"Kalian pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraan misi.." ujar Lisanna.

Lucy mengangguk. "Erza mendapat informasi kalau sebenarnya pesta itu diadakan selama 2 malam, bukan 3 malam." ucap Lucy. Lisanna hanya ber-oh panjang.

Lucy langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Natsu! Aku berhasil menemukan cara untuk mematahkan mantra penyihir itu!" seru Lucy. Natsu tidak merespon, dan malah seluruh anggota guild yang ber-APA ria. Lucy sadar kalau Natsu tidak bisa mendengarnya. Lucy menulis ditangan Natsu. Ekspresi Natsu langsung berubah.

"Be-benarkah itu, Luce? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Natsu. Lucy kembali menuliskan ditangan Natsu.

'Tidak. Sungguh, aku benar-benar sudah menemukannya.'

Wajah Natsu langsung memancarkan kebahagiaan, lalu dia langsung berkata.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita lakukan cara itu sekarang!"

"Tapi sebelumnya kita harus mengetahui bacaan dari tulisan kuno ini." ucap Lucy sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sengaja dia sobek dari buku tua semalam.

"Ada yang bisa baca tulisan kuno disini?" tanya Lucy sambil memandang seluruh anggota guild. Levy maju sambil menaruh kepalan tangannya didepan dada.

"Lu-chan, serahkan saja itu padaku!" ucapnya.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy langsung sumringah lalu memberikan kertas yang dia pegang kepada levy. Levy menerimanya dan membacanya. Sementara itu Lucy tampak mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok gadis kecil berambut biru disana.

"Dimana Wendy?"

Wendy muncul dari belakang kerumunan.

"Ada apa, Lucy-san?" Wendy mendekati Lucy.

"Wendy, aku perlu bantuanmu untuk membatalkan mantra itu. Karena menurut penjelasan di buku kuno yang kubaca kemarin, dibutuhkan jumlah sihir yang sangat besar seperti sihir naga." jawab Lucy.

Wendy mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia melakukannya." ucap Wendy.

Lucy kembali tersenyum lalu menatap Levy. "Bagaimana Levy-chan? Kau bisa membacanya?" tanya Lucy.

Levy mengangguk dan membacakan mantra yag ditulis dengan huruf kuno itu. Wendy menghafal mantra itu dan dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Natsu yang sudah siap siaga.

Lucy menulis ditangan Natsu.

'Natsu, ayo kita mulai.' Natsu mengangguk dengan yakin. Wendy mulai merentangkan tangannya dan membacakan mantra yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala itu. Tepat saat itu juga sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah kakinya dan Natsu. Semua orang menatap Wendy dan Natsu dengan tegang. Cahaya kuning keemasan tampak menguap dari tubuh Natsu. Natsu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Grraahh!"

Sementara itu, Wendy masih berkonsentrasi membacakan mantra itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Lingkaran emas dibawah kaki keduanya pun menghilang dan Natsu langsung terduduk dilantai. Lucy segera menghampirinya dan mengguncang tubuh Natsu.

"Natsu! Natsu! Kau bisa mendengarku?" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan khawatir. Natsu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus kedepan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Natsu?" panggil Lucy khawatir kalau cara yang mereka lakukan gagal. Natsu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Lucy.

"Natsu, kau bisa melihatku? Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" tanya Lucy. Tapi Natsu hanya diam, membuat seluruh anggota guild ikut memandangnya dengan tegang dan khawatir. Mereka mulai menyimpulkan kalau cara yang mereka lakukan telah gagal dengan bukti Natsu sama sekali tidak merespon Lucy.

Natsu mulai membuka mulutnya. "Gray... Kesini sebentar.." ucap Natsu.

Gray menaikan alisnya, heran dengan tingkah Natsu. Tapi dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Natsu berdiri.

"Hah? Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Gray ketika dia sampai didepan Natsu. Natsu terkekeh kecil dan tiba-tiba...

BUAGH! Natsu meninju Gray hingga Gray terpental beberapa meter.

Natsu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan giginya yang putih.

"Hehe... Ternyata bukan mimpi.." ucap Natsu sambil menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Gray bangkit dan berjalan kearah Natsu.

"Teme! Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan, Hah?!" tanya Gray dengan sewot mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Natsu. Terlihat ada siku-siku di dahinya, menandakan kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Hah?! Aku sedang memastikan apakah aku sedang bermimpi atau tidak!" jawab Natsu enteng. Mendengar itu, siku-siku di jidat Gray bertambah dan dia langsung mencengram syal Natsu.

"Hey, Flame-head! Dimana-mana kalau orang ingin memastikan dia bermimpi atau tidak, dia harus memukul dirinya sendiri! Bukan orang lain! Sialan!"

Natsu balik mencengkram kerah baju Gray yang tumben sekali dipakai oleh penyihir es itu.

"Aku ingin memastikannya denganmu! Lagi pula waktu pertama kali melihat wajahmu itu, tanganku langsung gatal-gatal ingin menonjok wajah jelekmu itu!" balas Natsu.

"Apa katamu?! Mau berantem?!"

"Boleh saja! Aku sudah membara dari tadi." dan perkelahian pun sudah merajalela antara penyihir es dengan Dragon Slayer Api.

"KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI!" teriakan sang Titania langsung menghentikan perkelahian tidak penting kedua orang itu.

"Ha'i, sumimasen!"

"A-aye!"

Erza menghela napas.

"Natsu, jadi kau sudah bisa melihat lagi?" tanya Lucy sambil mendekati Natsu. Natsu langsung menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ya! Ini semua berkat bantuanmu! Terima kasih, Luce!" ucap Natsu. Lucy tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona. Dia sangat senang kalau pria yang sangat dicintainya itu sudah sembuh dan berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Yah! Kalau begitu aku ingin langsung mengambil misi. Sudah lama aku tidak mengayunkan tinjuku.." ucap Natsu sambil berjalan kearah papan misi. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti. Natsu terdiam mematung sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Lucy yang menyadari tingkah Natsu yang aneh pun segera menghampirinya.

"Natsu, ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Luce, semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap Lagi. Apa caranya tidak berhasil?"

Lucy langsung membulatkan matanya.

_"Na-natsu kembali tidak bisa melihat lagi?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mantranya tidak berhasil?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Bisakah Kau Melihat dan Mendengar suaraku? © Minako-chan Namikaze

.

Summary : Gelap dan Sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Natsu Dragneel saat ini. Hidupnya berubah drastic semenjak sebuah tragedi merenggut penglihatan dan pendengarannya. /"Mungkin dia akan terus seperti ini selamanya."/"Jangan meminta maaf, Luce. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu."/"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku sebagai mata sekaligus telingamu."/

Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H

Genre : Hurt/Confort & Romance

.

.

.

"Luce, semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap lagi. Apa caranya tidak berhasil?" tanya Natsu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dilihat oleh matanya. Namun nihil. Dia tidak menemukan apapun selain kegelapan yang mengelilingi sekitarnya.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan sangat terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sangat yakin kalau aku sudah melakukan semua cara yang ada di buku dengan sangat benar. Kalau begitu apa penyebabnya? Apa penyebab mantranya bisa gagal?" Lucy berkata dengan pose berpikir.

"Wendy, apa kau tidak salah dalam membacakan mantranya?" tanya Lucy sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Wendy.

"Ti-tidak. Aku sangat yakin kalau aku membacanya dengan benar sesuai yang sudah dituliskan Levy-san di kertas ini." jawab Wendy sambil menunjukkan kertas putih berisi mantra yang ditulis oleh Levy.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya penyebabnya? Kenapa mantranya tidak berhasil?" Lucy bergumam.

Tiba-tiba Gray berbicara dengan lantang,

"Oi, Flame-Head! Kau sedang tidak mengerjai kami, 'kan? Kau tahu, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" seru Gray.

Natsu merespon kata-kata Gray.

"Hey! Aku tidak bercanda! Aku serius! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan wajah orang yang berbohong dengan yang tidak, hah?!" ucap Natsu dengan berbagai siku-siku di jidatnya.

Lucy dan seluruh anggota guild membulatkan matanya. Tunggu! A-apa Natsu baru saja membalas perkataan Gray? Itu berarti...

"Natsu, kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" tanya Lucy.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku bis—tunggu! Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara kalian semua? Kalau aku bisa mendengar, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat? Ada apa ini sebenarnya!" Natsu menjambak kepalanya sendiri. Lucy langsung menenangkan Natsu.

_"Ini aneh. Padahal aku sudah melakukan semua caranya dengan benar. Tapi kenapa..? Tunggu! Rasanya aku melewatkan sesuatu!"_ Lucy segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang dilipat 4 dari sana. Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu dan matanya langsung terbelalak.

"I-ini..." ucap Lucy tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Seluruh anggota guild memandang Lucy dengan alis terangkat. Erza segera menghampiri Lucy.

"Ada apa, Lucy?" tanya Erza.

Lucy segera menoleh kearah Erza.

"Erza, ternyata tindakan kita sudah salah. Seharusnya kita mencari tahu dulu tentang kelanjutan dari kalimat ini." jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk sederetan kalimat di kertas tua itu. Mira yang penasaran segera melangkah kearah Lucy.

"Lucy, boleh aku lihat kertas itu?" tanya Mira. Lucy mengangguk lalu memberikan kertas tua yang sedaritadi dipegangnya.

Mira mulai membacakan sederetan kalimat di kertas itu.

"...Dan untuk mematahkan mantra itu, diperlukan sihir yang sangat besar seperti sihir Naga dan sihir dari penyihir..." Mira membacakan kalimat itu dengan nada yang menggantung. Dia menaikkan alisnya karena menyadari kalau beberapa kalimat di kertas itu hilang atau lebih bisa disebut menghilang karena dimakan usia. Mira menyadari hal itu karena melihat ada bekas tinta yang memudar di kertas itu.

"Kalau begini, kita tidak akan bisa mengetahui kelanjutan dari kalimat itu." gumam Erza.

"Benar. Penyihir yang ditulis di kertas itu pastilah penyihir yang sangat kuat dan mungkin sihirnya bisa setara dengan sihir Naga.." ucap Gray.

"Jadi, tanpa penyihir itu, mantra yang mengikat Natsu tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan sepenuhnya. Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya kearah seluruh anggota guild, berharap ada sebuah saran yang bisa diberikan kepadanya. Namun mereka hanya menunduk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Lucy menunduk sedih sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Jadi usaha yang dilakukannya hanya sia-sia saja, ya.

"Maaf, Natsu. Aku tidak bisa membantumu menghilangkan mantra itu sepenuhnya. Aku benar-benar menyesal." ucap Lucy kepada Natsu. Natsu hanya menunduk, namun dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luce! Justru aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Berkat bantuanmu aku jadi bisa mendengar lagi. Yah, ini bahkan 100 kali lebih baik dari pada tidak bisa mendengar apapun." ucap Natsu.

Lucy langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Natsu. Diraihnya tangan Natsu dan digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Tunggulah, Natsu. Aku pasti akan membuatmu bisa melihat lagi apapun caranya! Aku berjanji!" ucap Lucy dengan yakin dan tegas. Natsu sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, lalu dia membalas perkataan Lucy dengan sangat yakin juga.

"Ya! Dan aku juga akan berusaha membantumu menemukan caranya, Luce!" Mereka berdua saling tersenyum sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Ehem!"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi momen mereka. Lucy dan seluruh anggota guild menoleh kearah gadis berambut putih pendek yang tengah duduk di kursi Bar. Lisanna melotot kearah Lucy dan Natsu, bukan, tepatnya dia melotot kearah tangan Lucy yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan Natsu. Lucy yang menyadari tatapan Lisanna pun dengan reflek melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu. Aku belum sempat mandi tadi pagi, badanku lengket semua." ucap Lucy, lalu dia berjalan keluar pintu guild. Lisanna hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah datar.

XXX

Lucy sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya sambil membawa kantong yang berisi bahan makanan. Hari sudah malam. Sebenarnya setelah dia pergi meninggalkan guild tadi pagi, dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Yah, gara-gara bergadang mencari buku mantra untuk Natsu, dia jadi lupa untuk tidur dan baru tertidur pada pukul 3 pagi. Dan ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya, dia langsung berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan melupakan niatnya untuk mandi. Setelah Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya dia langsung menyadari kalau hari sudah malam. Dan dia segera mandi kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Dan dia baru ingat kalau bahan makanan di kulkasnya sudah habis dan dia terpaksa harus membelinya lagi malam ini juga karena dia sangat kelaparan gara-gara dari pagi tadi belum makan apa-apa. Dan disinilah dia, berjalan dibawah gelapnya malam sambil ditemani spirit kecilnya yang bernama Plue. Lucy langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut putih pendek tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dengan raut wajah ragu. Lucy segera menghampirinya dan menegurnya.

"Lisanna? Apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu apartemenku?" tanya Lucy.

Lisanna sedikit terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Ah, Lucy. Aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu." jawab Lisanna dengan gugup.

Lucy menaikkan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan tingkah plus jawaban Lisanna. Namun dia tidak ambil pusing.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk. Tidak enak mengobrol diluar." ajak Lucy sambil membuka pintu apartemennya mempersilahkan Lisanna masuk. Lisanna menuruti kata-kata Lucy dan masuk kedalam.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengobrol tentang apa?" tanya Lucy ketika Lisanna sudah mendudukkan diri di sofa. Lucy menaruh secangkir teh hangat untuk Lisanna di meja.

"Eh? Etto... Bagaimana dengan misi kemarin? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Lisanna.

"Ya, lancar. Bahkan sangat lancar. Karena Natsu tidak ikut, tidak ada keributan lagi yang terjadi ataupun bangunan yang hancur karena perkelahian tidak bergunanya dengan Gray.." jawab Lucy.

Lisanna mengangguk dengan raut wajah gelisah.

"Um. Ya, kalau tidak ada Natsu, pasti semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar ya... Hahaha.." Lisanna tiba-tiba tertawa dengan hambar sehingga membuat jidat Lucy menjadi mengkerut dengan reflek.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Lisanna? Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin mengunjungiku malam-malam begini hanya untuk mengobrol soal misi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dan hanya bisa kau bicarakan denganku, 'kan?" tanya Lucy tepat sasaran.

Lisanna langsung terkejut dengan pertanyaan Lucy yang sangat mengenainya itu. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"S-sebenarnya..." ucapnya. Lucy memandanginya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai Natsu..." ucap Lisanna. Lucy membulatkan matanya. Bukan, bukan karena dia terkejut kalau Lisanna menyukai Natsu. Dia sudah lama tahu tentang fakta itu. Tapi fakta kenapa Lisanna malah menyatakannya kepada Lucy?

"Lalu..? Kenapa kau malah menyatakannya padaku?" tanya Lucy. Lisanna menatap Lucy dengan wajah memerah. Terlihat kalau dia sangat malu dengan pertanyaan Lucy.

"Bukan! Aku kesini ingin minta bantuan!" ucapnya.

"Bantuan? Bantuan untuk apa? Kalau aku bisa, pasti akan kubantu." ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Lisanna diam sejenak. Wajahnya sudah tidak memerah lagi. "Lucy... Apa kau juga menyukai Natsu?" tanya Lisanna.

Lucy kembali membulatkan matanya. "A-apa-apan pertanyaan itu? Mana mungkin aku menyukainya!" jawab Lucy.

Lisanna langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti mau membantuku 'kan untuk mendapatkan Natsu? Tenang saja, kau hanya cukup menjaga jarak dengannya." Lisanna berkata sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Lucy menatapnya dengan terkejut. A-apa? Menjauhi Natsu? Lucy tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Ne, Lucy? Bagaimana? Kau mau, 'kan?" tanya Lisanna.

Lucy hanya menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Dia tidak mungkin bisa menjauhi Natsu, tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Lisanna. Lalu bagaimana ini? Tiba-tiba dia mengingat perkataan Erza kemarin malam.

_"Jangan menyerah dulu, Lucy! Kau harus percaya diri dan nyatakan perasaanmu!"_

Lucy tersadar kalau dia hampir saja memilih jalan yang salah. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji kepada Erza untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya kepada Natsu? Dan penyihir Celestial Spirit tidak boleh mengingkari janjinya. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya..." ucap Lucy. Senyum diwajah Lisanna langsung lenyap dengan seketika.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau mau membantuku?" tanya Lisanna.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, dan dengan pipi memerah dia menjawab,

"Maaf. Sebenarnya aku juga menyukai Natsu.. Dan aku tidak mungkin menjauhinya..."

Lisanna langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi... Kau... Aku..." Lisanna tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Lucy segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Lisanna dengan mata yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Karena itu, Lisanna. Ayo kita bersaing! Siapa diantara kita yang akan mendapatkan Natsu!" ucap Lucy.

Lisanna memandang Lucy dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku rasa itu adalah cara yang tepat dan juga adil. Lihat saja, Lucy Heartfilia! Aku pasti akan bisa mengalahkanmu!" Lisanna berkata sambil berdiri dan menunjuk Lucy.

Lucy juga ikut berdiri dan menjawab dengan percaya diri,

"Heh, kita lihat saja hasil akhirnya nanti, Lisanna Strauss!"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Terlihat ada kilatan listrik dari mata mereka masing-masing. Dan setelah itu Lisanna pamit pulang.

XXX

Natsu tampak berjalan bersama Happy menuju Guild.

"Natsu, lewat kiri~" Happy berkata sambil melayang-layang di udara. Saat ini dia tengah memberikan intruksi kepada Natsu mengenai arah jalan. Yah, karena Natsu sudah mendapatkan pendengarannya lagi, dia tidak perlu dituntun Lucy ataupun Lisanna lagi. Natsu berbelok kearah kiri. Dan berjalan lurus kedepan.

"Natsu, pintu guildnya sudah ada didepanmu. Bukalah!" ucap Happy.

Natsu mengangguk lalu mengangkat tangannya dan meraba-raba pintu kayu didepannya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan tiba-tiba dia langsung ditarik seseorang menuju kursi Bar.

"T-tunggu! Apa-" ucapan Natsu langsung terpotong karena sebuah paha ayam goreng tiba-tiba menyumpal mulutnya.

"Natsu! Aku membawa banyak makanan untukmu! Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu, lho! Jadi makan ya!" ucap Lisanna sambil terus menyumpal mulut Natsu dengan makanan buatannya.

"%()^&/ #..." Natsu hendak berbicara sesuatu, namun karena banyaknya makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya, yang keluar malah kata-kata aneh dan tidak bisa dimengerti. Natsu segera menelan semua makanannya tanpa mengunyahnya lagi sehingga Lisanna bisa melihat ada setitik air mata di ujung mata Natsu karena Natsu menelan makanannya dengan paksa.

"Hah... Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Lis? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku dan langsung menyumpal mulutku dengan makanan-makanan ini?" tanya Natsu begitu dia sudah selesai menelan semua makanannya. Lisanna hendak menjawab ketika sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk guild menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ohayou, minna!" seru Lucy.

Mira langsung menyambut Lucy. Lucy berniat berjalan kearah Bar namun dia langsung dikejutkan dengan pemandangan dimana Lisanna tengah duduk di kursi Bar bersama Natsu dan berusaha menyuapi Natsu dengan beberapa makanan enak yang di taruh di meja Bar.

_"Sial! Ternyata dia sudah maju duluan."_ batin Lucy. Dihampirinya Lisanna dan berdiri di depannya.

"Rupanya kau sudah bergerak maju duluan, ya Lis." ucap Lucy.

Lisanna tersenyum mengejek kearah Lucy dan membalas kata-katanya. "Tentu saja, apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah pribahasa tentang 'Siapa cepat, dia yang dapat', huh?"

Lucy tersenyum menantang kearah Lisanna.

"Heh, meskipun kau sudah maju duluan, bukan berarti aku langsung kalah begitu saja, bukan?" Lucy mengeluarkan kunci emasnya.

"Membuka gerbang pelayan! Virgo!"

Pop!

Seorang pelayang berambut ungu pendek tiba-tiba muncul didepan Lucy.

"Apa sudah saatnya hukuman, putri?" tanya Virgo.

Lucy segera menggeleng. "Virgo, apa kau bisa menghadirkan makanan mewah dunia spirit kesini?" tanya Lucy. Virgo mengangguk. Dan Lucy langsung menyuruhnya untuk membawa makanan itu ke guild. Virgo menurut lalu menghilang, dan tidak lama kemudian dia muncul kembali dengan sebuah meja besar berisi makanan mewah diatasnya.

"Apa ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan lagi, putri?" tanya Virgo.

Lucy tersenyum puas lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Terima kasih, Virgo." ucap Lucy.

Virgo mengangguk lalu pamit kepada Lucy. Lucy mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Natsu yang duduk disebelah Lisanna. Ditariknya Natsu dan didudukkannya di kursi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Virgo.

"Nah, Natsu! Lebih baik kau makan makanan ini saja! Rasanya 10 kali lebih enak dari punya Lisanna!" Lucy menyuapi Natsu spageti. Walaupun Natsu tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Dimakannya makanan yang dibawakan Virgo dengan lahap.

Lisanna menatap Lucy dengan raut wajah cemberut. Lucy membalasnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Lisanna yang tidak mau kalah pun langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Natsu.

"Natsu, hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman?" tanya Lisanna.

Lucy juga ikut menarik tangan Natsu.

"Tidak. Natsu akan tetap berada disini bersamaku. Dia masih belum selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Kalau kau mau jalan-jalan, pergi saja sendiri." ucap Lucy. Dan mereka pun mulai berdebat.

"Tunggu! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Happy kalau hari ini kami akan memancing di danau." ucap Natsu.

Lucy dan Lisanna langsung menoleh kearah Exceed biru yang tengah mengunyah ikannya dengan hikmat. Merasa ada memandanginya, reflek Happy pun langsung menoleh dan mendapati dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda namun memiliki ekspresi yang sama, yaitu memelototinya.

"Happy, hari ini aku ingin mengajak Natsu jalan-jalan, jadi besok saja ya kau mancing dengannya." ucap Lisanna dengan senyuman manis, namun matanya menatap Happy dengan tajam membuat bulu biru Happy merinding dengan seketika.

"A-aye! Kau boleh membawanya selama yang kau mau!" jawab Happy.

Lisanna langsung sumringah dan segera menyeret Natsu keluar Guild. Natsu hanya pasrah ditarik begitu saja. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan lagi yang menarik tangan Natsu yang satunya. Lisanna menoleh dan mendapati Lucy tengah memeluk tangan kiri Natsu.

"Lepaskan, Lucy. Natsu akan ikut aku jalan-jalan ke taman." ucap Lisanna kesal.

"Tidak. Natsu tidak akan jalan-jalan denganmu. Karena dia sudah berjanji akan menemaniku pergi ke danau hari ini." sahut Lucy.

Natsu dan Lisanna menaikkan alisnya.

"Tunggu, Luce. Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah berjanji untuk menemanimu ke danau hari ini." ucap Natsu.

Lucy meringis mendengar kata-kata Natsu.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku baru saja kepikiran soal janji itu sekarang." jawab Lucy.

"Dengan kata lain kau tidak mempunyai janji atau keperluan dengan Natsu, kan? Itu berarti Natsu bebas jalan-jalan denganku." ucap Lisanna sambil menarik paksa tangan Natsu.

"Tidak! Natsu tetap akan ikut aku ke danau!" Lucy juga ikut menarik tangan Natsu.

"Hey, hey! Jangan tarik-tarik begitu! Aw! Lisanna kau bisa membuat tanganku putus dengan seketika dengan tarikanmu!" Natsu memprotes kemudian menarik dengan paksa kedua tangannya dari Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Dasar. Kalian ini kenapa sih? Sikap kalian aneh sekali hari ini." ucap Natsu dengan kesal sambil mengusap-ngusap lengannya.

"Maaf..." ucap kedua gadis itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Natsu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memang ingin jalan-jalan, kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama saja? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau bertiga?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy dan Lisanna saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka mengangguk kearah Natsu, tapi sayang Natsu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah." ucap Lucy dan Lisanna bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke taman." ajak Lisanna.

"Tidak. Kita akan pergi ke danau." ucap Lucy.

"Taman!"

"Danau!"

"Taman!"

"Da-"

"Cukup! Biar lebih adil, kalian Jankenpon saja." saran Natsu yang sudah mulai lelah dengan perdebatan Lucy dan Lisanna. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedang diperebutkan. Tapi untuk apa mereka memperebutkannya?

Lisanna dan Lucy saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah." ucap mereka berdua. Mereka mengangkat tangan mereka dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah sambil berteriak,

"JANKENPON!"

XXX

"Wah, Natsu! Airnya segar sekali! Coba kau celupkan kakimu kesini!" ucap Lucy sambil mencelupkan kakinya di air. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di danau.

"Oh! Benar! Airnya sangat menyegarkan." Lisanna ikut mencelupkan kakinya di danau. Natsu ikut mencelupkan kakinya dan berkata hal yang sama dengan Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Tuh kan! Untung kita ke danau. Kalau kita ke taman, apa yang akan kita lakukan disana? Bermain ayunan? Duduk-duduk di taman?" Lucy tersenyum mengejek kearah Lisanna. Lisanna hanya memalingkan muka.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mancing!" Natsu berteriak sambil mengeluarkan alat pancingnya yang entah dia simpan dimana.

Lucy dan Lisanna langsung berseru,

"Tidak!" ucap keduanya.

"Kenapa?!" Natsu protes.

"Karena kami tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu disini hanya untuk memancing." ucap Lisanna.

"Benar. Ini hari yang cerah, lebih baik kita bermain air atau sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari memancing." Lucy ikut menimpali.

"Sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan?" Natsu mengangkat alisnya.

"Benar. Misalnya seperti ini!" Lisanna mencipratkan air kearah Lucy.

"Hey!" Lucy berteriak ketika mendapati bajunya basah kuyup. Dia tidak mau kalah dan balik menciprati Lisanna. Dan dimulailah perang air diantara kedua gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok itu.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Love-rival!" seru Lisanna sambil menyiram air kearah Lucy.

"Bicaramu terdengar seperti Juvia saja! Tapi aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu, Lisanna!" Lucy membalas balik.

Sementara kedua gadis itu saling berdebat sambil mencipratkan air, disisi lain Natsu tengah duduk disebuah batu besar sambil memasang wajah bosan. Ditangannya terdapat alat pancing yang tengah dia pasangi umpan. Setelah umpannya siap, Natsu segera melempar kail pancingannya di danau. Dari pada bosan mendengar kedua gadis itu bertengkar, lebih baik dia memancing saja bukan?

"Kalau begini saja tidak asyik. Take Over!" Lisanna berubah menjadi seekor lumba-lumba besar. Dia menggunakan ekornya untuk membuat ombak yang besar dan menerjang Lucy sampai ke darat.

Lucy bangkit dan kembali memasuki air.

"Lihat saja, Lisanna. Aku akan membalasmu." Lucy mengeluarkan salah satu kunci emasnya.

"Membuka gerbang air! Aquarius!"

Dan munculah Aquarius dengan wajah kesalnya seperti biasa.

_"Oi, oi! Mereka mulai menggunakan sihir hanya untuk bermain perang air?!"_ Natsu tidak habis pikir apa yang ada didalam kepala kedua gadis itu. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan acara memancingnya.

"Aquarius! Buat ombak besar dan hanyutkan ikan paus itu!" Lucy menunjuk Lisanna.

"Hey! Ini lumba-lumba!" Lisanna protes karena Lucy mengira bentuk Take Overnya sebagai ikan paus.

Seperti biasa Aquarius hanya berdecak kesal membuat siku-siku di jidat Lucy bermunculan.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan perintahku tanpa berdecih terlebih dahulu?!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Karena kau sedang berusaha mendapatkan pacar, aku akan membantumu untuk kali ini saja." ucap Aquarius. Lalu dia membuat ombak yang besar dan langsung menerjang Lisanna. Namun karena bentuk Take Over Lisanna sekarang adalah seekor ikan, jadi dia tidak tersapu jauh oleh ombak Aquarius. Dan sebaliknya...

"KENAPA MALAH AKU YANG DIHANYUTKAAAAAANNN!" Natsu berteriak sambil tubuhnya dibawah jauh oleh ombak Aquarius.

"NATSUUU!"

XXX

Akhirnya setelah setengah mati mengejar Natsu yang terhanyut, merekapun segera mengeringkan tubuh mereka dan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Natsu memilih pulang sendiri karena dia bilang dia sudah cukup hafal jalan menuju rumahnya. Dan sekarang, terlihat dua orang gadis berambut blonde dan silver berjalan beriringan di bawah sinar matahari senja.

"Hari yang menyenangkan." ucap Lucy membuka pembicaraan. Lisanna menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ya. Sangat menyenangkan. Tidak kusangka hari ini kita benar-benar menjadi Rival dan bersaing hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Natsu." ucap Lisanna.

Lucy hanya mengangguk. Dia melakukan hal yang benar. Dia lebih memilih bersaing seperti ini dari pada harus menyerah tanpa ada usaha apapun.

"Kalau begitu, sampai sini dulu, ya Lis." ucap Lucy sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Lisanna mengangguk.

"Ya. Lihat saja besok. Pasti aku akan bisa memenangkan hati Natsu!" ucap Lisanna dengan yakin. Lucy tersenyum lebar dan membalas,

"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi. Pasti akulah yang akan memenangkan persaingan ini." Lucy mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya. Lalu mereka berpisah di jalan yang berbeda dan menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

XXX

Lucy mengerang dalam tidurnya. Dia membuka matanya ketika cahaya keemasan dari sinar mata hari tiba-tiba menusuk matanya. Dikucek-kuceknya dengan pelan, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam weker yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya. Jam 9 lewat 15 menit. Lucy membulatkan matanya.

Gawat! Gara-gara kelelahan bermain air kemarin, Lucy jadi bangun kesiangan. Padahal gadis berambut pirang itu berniat untuk mengajak Natsu menjalankan misi hari ini. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia harus cepat sebelum Lisanna mendahuluinya.

Setelah Lucy selesai mandi dan berpakaian, dia langsung melesat keluar dari apartemen, tentunya tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya terlebih dahulu. Bahaya kalau ada maling yang masuk ke apartemennya selagi dia pergi. Ketika Lucy sampai di Guild, dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru Guild, namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan pria berambut pink mencolok itu. Lucy menghampiri Mira dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Mira, apa kau melihat Natsu?" tanya Lucy. Mira menghentikan kegiatan mengelap cangkirnya dan menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah Natsu tadi pergi keluar bersama Lisanna. Aku tidak tahu mereka mau kemana, mereka sama sekali tidak bilang." jawab Mira.

Lucy mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sial, aku keduluan lagi. Jadi dimana aku harus mencari mereka?" Lucy bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri ketika dia sudah keluar dari guild.

"Mungkin mereka pergi ke taman. Lisanna kan kemarin kepingin sekali pergi ke taman." Lucy berjalan kearah taman Magnolia. Tapi dia tidak menemukan dua sosok yang tengah dicarinya itu. Lucy kembali memutar otak dan dia langsung bisa mendapatkan jawabannya. Dia segera berlari kecil menuju danau tempat mereka bertiga bermain kemarin.

.

Lucy sampai di danau, tapi dia tetap tidak menemukan seorang pun disana.

"Kemana mereka sebenarnya?" gumam Lucy sambil memegang dagunya. Dia berjalan menelusuri tepi danau sambil terus berpikir.

"Natsu, kau tahu. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Lucy segera menghentikan kegiatan berpikirnya, dan langsung menoleh mencari sumber suara yang telah menarik perhatiannya sepenuhnya. Lucy segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegalah arah. Dan matanya langsung membulat ketika mendapati pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan didepannya.

"T-tidak..." Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Matanya melotot tak percaya menyaksikan pemandangan dua orang yang sangat dikenalinya tengah berdiri saling berhadapan di tepi danau. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat Lucy tak mampu berkata lagi, melainkan sebuah pemandangan dimana pria berambut pink yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah menempelkan bibirnya di kening Lisanna. Dia melihat Lisanna menatap Natsu dengan wajah memerah. Lalu Lisanna segera memeluk Natsu dengan erat.

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Lucy saat ini. Hatinya hancur dan dadanya terasa remuk redam ketika menyaksikan adegan dihadapannya ini. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi dua orang yang saling berpelukan itu. Air mata hampir merembes keluar dari matanya. Dia segera pergi dari situ sebelum tangisannya berubah menjadi isakkan.

_"Ternyata benar kalau Natsu menyukai Lisanna. Lalu untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini? Kalau akan sesakit ini, lebih baik aku langsung menyerah dan tidak menuruti kata-kata Erza. Bodoh! Lucy bodoh!"_

Dan Lucy terus mengutuki kebodohannya sambil terus berlari meninggalkan danau.

Bersambung...

AN : *liat alur chapter diatas* *jedotin kepala ke tembok* Wuah! Chapter kali ini GaJe banget! OOC dan gak jelas! Dan lebih parah lagi, alurnya kecepetan! *nangis gulung-gulung* Hiks, maafkan author kalo chapter kali ini gak memuaskan sama sekali, habis mau gimana lagi, author lagi bad mood bikin ni chapter, jadi yah kayak gini deh hasilnya. Ancur lebur. Kalo menurut para reader gimana tentang alur di chapter ini? Kecepatankah atau sedang aja? Oh iya, kalau reader punya beberapa pertanyaan tentang fanfic ini, silahkan ditanya, karena menurut author cerita ini kurang jelas sehingga author berpikir, apakah reader ngerti sama jalan cerita yang author buat. Sekian itu saja yang mau author sampaikan, jangan lupa review ya~

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Bisakah Kau Melihat dan Mendengar suaraku? © Minako-chan Namikaze**

**.**

**Summary : Gelap dan Sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Natsu Dragneel saat ini. Hidupnya berubah drastic semenjak sebuah tragedi merenggut penglihatan dan pendengarannya. /"Mungkin dia akan terus seperti ini selamanya."/"Jangan meminta maaf, Luce. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu."/"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku sebagai mata sekaligus telingamu."/**

**Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H**

**Genre : Hurt/Confort & Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu di Guild, seperti biasa anggota Fairy Tail sudah berkumpul dan melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sedang mengobrol, ada juga yang sedang berkelahi, dan ada yang hanya berdiri didepan papan misi tanpa berniat untuk mengambil misi apapun. Disamping itu, tampak seorang pria berambut pink sedang duduk di kursi bar sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Jarinya ia ketukkan di meja, tanda dia sedang tidak tenang.

"Lucy masih belum datang juga ya..." gumam pria berambut pink itu, Natsu Dragneel. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu seorang penyihir Stellar Magic berambut pirang untuk diajak menjalankan misi bersama hari ini. Tapi sudah se-jam lebih dia menunggu, tapi gadis berambut pirang itu belum datang-datang juga.

Natsu kembali mengetukkan kelima jari tangannya dengan ritme yang berbeda dan cepat. Dia bosan menunggu. Seharusnya Lucy sudah datang dan menepuk pundaknya seperti biasa. Saat Natsu tengah asyik dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Reflek Natsu langsung menoleh dan berkata,

"Luce, kau lama! Aku menunggumu dari tadi!" ucap Natsu dengan kesal kepada seorang gadis didepannya.

Gadis berambut putih itu menaikkan alisnya, gadis itu hendak berkata sesuatu tapi Natsu keburu menyelanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Kita ambil misi sekarang! Aku sudah lama tidak menjalankan misi. Ototku terasa kaku gara-gara tidak memukul seseorang." ucap Natsu.

Gadis berambut putih dihadapannya hanya diam membisu. Natsu menaikkan alisnya karena Lucy sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Diraihnya tangan gadis berambut putih yang sangat diyakininya sebagai Lucy itu.

"Luce? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau tidak mau menjalankan misi denganku ya gara-gara keadaanku begini?" tanya Natsu dengan murung.

Gadis berambut putih pendek dihadapannya pun tersadar dan langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Natsu.

_"Natsu, tidak bisakah kau menyadari kalau di depanmu ini bukanlah Lucy? Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan bau kami dengan indra penciumanmu itu_?" batin Lisanna. Dia merasa sakit karena Natsu sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau yang berdiri didepannya itu adalah Lisanna, bukan Lucy. Dan Natsu berhasil membuat Lisanna tersenyum kecut dengan kata-kata Natsu yang memohon agar Lucy mau mengambil misi dengannya.

"Natsu, ini aku. Lisanna. BUKAN Lucy." ucap Lisanna sambil menekankan katan 'Bukan'.

Natsu membelalakkan matanya, lalu dia mengenduskan hidungnya.

"Eh? Iya juga ya, aku baru sadar kalau bau kalian berbeda. Haha! Maaf ya, Lis! Gara-gara tadi aku memikirkan Lucy akan datang sambil menepuk pundakku, aku jadi langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau itu adalah Lucy hanya karena kau tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku!" jelas Natsu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dan kata-kata Natsu barusan berhasil menenggelamkan hati Lisanna kedalam lautan.

"Natsu, kau benar-benar.." air mata Lisanna hampir saja keluar, tapi dia buru-buru mengganti ekspresinya menjadi ceria lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau begitu, kau mau tidak ikut aku ke danau lagi? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." tanya Lisanna.

Natsu menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa tidak bicarakan disini saja?" tanya Natsu.

Lisanna langsung meringis lalu menundukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Natsu yang tengah duduk didepannya. Ditaruhnya telunjuknya didedapan bibirnya, lalu dia menjawab,

"Karena yang ingin kubicarakan adalah sesuatu yang hanya boleh dibicarakan antara kau dan aku.." bisik Lisanna.

Natsu hanya diam, menunjukkan wajah bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Lisanna tersenyum puas lalu langsung menarik tangan Natsu keluar Guild.

XXX

"Wah, Natsu! Coba lihat! Ada banyak ikan kecil dibalik batu ini." ucap Lisanna sambil berjongkok di depan batu karang kecil dipinggir sungai. Sementara Natsu berdiri diam di samping Lisanna.

Natsu berdecak kesal, "Lis, bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk melihatnya?" tanya Natsu kesal.

Lisanna langsung menutup mulutnya, "Ah, maaf Natsu. Aku tidak sengaja." ucap Lisanna dengan nada menyesal.

Natsu menghela nafas, "Sudahlah. jadi kau ingin membicarakan apa, Lis?" tanya Natsu.

Lisanna langsung terdiam, tepatnya diam untuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya pada Natsu. Dia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat lalu berkata,

"Natsu, ingat tidak waktu kita menetaskan telur Happy bersama-sama ketika masih kanak-kanak dulu?" tanya Lisanna.

Natsu mengerutkan keningnya. Jadi gadis ini mengajaknya kemari hanya untuk mengenang masa kecil mereka?

"Ya. Aku ingat, saat itu kita sama-sama menjaga telur Happy dari paman Gorilla yang ingin memakannya, bukan? Dan aku berhasil mengalahkannya hanya dengan tangan kosong!" jawab Natsu dengan bangga.

Lisanna tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Ya, kau memang berhasil mengalahkannya. Tapi sebagai hasilnya, wajahmu babak belur sekali waktu itu." ucap Lisanna sehingga Natsu langsung cemberut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak babak belur! Itu cuma luka kecil biasa!" elak Natsu.

Lisanna tersenyum lembut lalu menatap danau dihadapannya.

"Ne, Natsu. Apa kau juga ingat waktu itu aku bilang ingin menjadi pengantinmu ketika kita sudah tumbuh dewasa nanti?" tanya Lisanna.

Seketika wajah Natsu langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa malah membicarakan hal itu?" tanya Natsu sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Lisanna yang melihatnya pun hanya tertawa kecil. Natsu menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah tidak memerah lagi.

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi waktu itu kau bilang kau hanya bercanda.." ucap Natsu. Dia kembali mengingat saat Lisanna bilang ingin menjadi pengantinnya walaupun sesudahnya dia bilang kalau dia hanya bercanda. Tapi walaupun begitu, Natsu selalu kepikiran tentang kata-kata Lisanna waktu itu. Apa lagi dengan fakta kalau Lisanna adalah teman perempuan pertama yang sangat dekat dan suka bermain dengannya. Erza tidak termasuk, karena setiap dia bertemu Erza, dia akan langsung menantang bertarung dan setelah itu pasti berakhir dengan dia yang babak belur karena dihajar habis-habisan oleh Erza.

Natsu dan Lisanna bertambah dekat sampai mereka berusia remaja. Dan pada saat itu juga, Natsu sudah memendam rasa sukanya kepada Lisanna. Terlihat wajahnya selalu memerah ketika Lisanna memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah'. Tapi pada saat itu, ketika Natsu kembali dari misi, dia melihat Mira dan anggota guild menangis terseduh-seduh. Dan dia baru menyadari kalau Lisanna tidak ada diantara mereka. Hati Natsu terasa hancur berkeping-keping ketika mengetahui kalau gadis yang dia sukai sudah meninggal. Natsu sempat frustasi waktu itu, hatinya terasa kosong namun sangat sesak. tapi... Setelah dia bertemu Lucy... Kekosongan di hatinya kembali dipenuhi oleh suara tawa dan nama gadis itu. Dan Natsu sudah bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap Lisanna.

"Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku tidak bercanda..." ucapan Lisanna langsung membuyarkan lamunan Natsu.

Natsu segera menoleh kearah Lisanna, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu.

"A-apa katamu?" tanya Natsu.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar serius dengan kata-kataku waktu itu..." ucap Lisanna sambil menggenggam tangan Natsu.

Natsu hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia belum sepenuhnya mengeri, tapi dia bisa menangkap kalau gadis berambut silver dihadapannya ini tengah berusaha melamarnya.

"A-apa maksud ucapanmu, Lis? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Natsu mengerutkan keningnya.

Lisanna meringis, sedikit mengutuki kebodohan Natsu.

"Natsu, kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukaimu." ucap Lisanna akhirnya.

Natsu langsung terbelalak mendengarnya. Lisanna menyukainya? Sejak kapan?

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Natsu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Lisanna memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Kau baik, ramah, suka pada anak-anak, walaupun terkadang kau suka membuat mereka takut. Tapi itulah yang membuatku sangat menyukaimu, tidak! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" ucap Lisanna sambil menggenggam tangan Natsu dengan erat.

Natsu masih terdiam, Lisanna menyukainya. Dia juga menyukai Lisanna. Bahkan sejak lama dia sudah menyukai Lisanna. Jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau dia bilang kalau dia juga menyukai Lisanna? Baru saja Natsu ingin menjawab pernyataan Lisanna, bayangan seorang gadis berambut pirang tiba-tiba melintas dipikiran Natsu.

"Ah!" Natsu tersentak ketika menyadari gadis itu tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang merona kearahnya. Gadis itu adalah Lucy. Gadis yang terus bersama dengan Natsu hingga sekarang. Gadis yang mengisi kekosongan hati Natsu. Dan gadis yang sangat ingin dia lindungi...

Natsu melepaskan genggaman Lisanna dari tangannya. Dipegangnya pundak Lisanna.

"Maaf, Lis. Aku tidak bisa." ucap Natsu sehingga Lisanna langsung terbelalak mendengarnya.

"...Kenapa?" tanya Lisanna. Air mata hampir merebak dipelupuk matanya.

"Karena ada seorang gadis yang tengah menungguku. Lucy pasti sedang menungguku di Guild, aku harus cepat menemuinya sebelum Gray keburu mengajaknya untuk menjalankan misi bersama..."

Lisanna tertunduk. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

"Natsu... Kau menyukai Lucy?" tanya Lisanna akhirnya.

Natsu sempat terkejut, lalu kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Ya. Aku menyukainya. Bukan, aku sangat mencintainya..." jawab Natsu.

Air mata langsung menetes di pelupuk mata Lisanna, dia segera mengusapnya. Dia menatap Natsu, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menduga kalau aku akan ditolak. Jadi aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku dari tadi.." ucap Lisanna.

Natsu tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Lisanna. Dan tanpa dia sadari kalau dia sudah menempelkan bibirnya di kening Lisanna. Lisanna langsung terbelalak. Dia menatap Natsu dengan bingung.

"Meskipun kau tidak bisa menjadi pengantinku, tapi jadilah adik kecilku. Sehingga kau akan menjadi orang kedua yang sangat ingin kulindungi!" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

Lisanna membulatkan matanya lalu tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona karena bahagia. Dipeluknya Natsu lalu berkata,

"Ya. Onii-chan." ucapnya. Natsu langsung tersenyum simpul sambil mengusap puncak kepada Lisanna.

Sementara itu, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah mengawasi tanpa bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari tadi. Gadis itu langsung meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dengan sebutir air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

XXX

Lucy memasuki Guild dengan tampang lesu.

"Ara, Lucy! Apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" tanya Mira ketika Lucy mendudukkan dirinya di kursi Bar. Dia bingung melihat Lucy yang kini murung dan memancarkan aura gelap, padahal tadi pagi dia lihat Lucy sangat ceria sekali.

"Lucy...?" panggil Mira sekali lagi karena Lucy sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya sehingga Mira tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Tapi beberapa detik setelah itu, Lucy segera mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Mira.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma kecapean saja, 'kok. Gara-gara tadi terus berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencari Natsu." jawab Lucy dengan nada ceria yang dipaksakan. Namun Lucy adalah orang yang tidak pandai berbohong di depan Bermaid silver ini. Karena Mira bisa menyadari dari gelagat Lucy dan ditambah lagi dia bisa melihat kalau mata Lucy sedikit membengkak.

"Lucy, apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Mira tepat sasaran.

Senyum ceria yang Lucy pasang tadi langsung sirna digantikan dengan senyuman gugup,

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Mira? Siapa yang menangis? Aku sama sekali tidak menangis!" Lucy berusaha mengelak. Namun Mira tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" seorang gadis berambut Scarlet berjalan menghampiri Lucy dan Mira.

"Hm? Apa yang terjadi, Lucy? Kenapa matamu sembab begitu?" tanya Erza ketika dia melihat mata Lucy yang sembab.

Lucy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "I-ini gara-gara tadi kelilipan." jawab Lucy tanpa menatap mata Erza.

Mira langsung menggeleng kearah Erza. Seakan mengerti maksud Mira, Erza langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Lucy.

"Lucy, apa yang sudah terjadi? Kalau kau punya masalah, cobalah untuk bercerita kepada kami. Mungkin kami bisa membantu..." ucap Erza dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak mempunyai masalah apapun. Dan sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis." sahut Lucy. Dia meremas telapak tangannya dengan telapak tangannya yang satunya. Tanda kalau dia sedang gelisah. Mira yang melihatnya pun langsung berjalan kearah Lucy dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Nee, Lucy. Bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau kau ingin mencari Natsu dan Lisanna? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat kau mencari mereka?" tanya Mira.

Lucy langsung menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu apa yang sudah terjadi kepadamu sehingga kau menangis seperti ini?" tanya Erza mulai tidak sabar.

"Tenang, tenang dulu Erza.." ucap Mira sambil menatap Erza. Lalu dia kembali menatap Lucy yang hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ada yang aneh dengan Lucy. Lucy adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah menangis hanya karena sebuah masalah kecil, berarti sekarang Lucy sedang menghadapi masalah yang besar sehingga membuat Lucy menangis sampai matanya membengkak begini. Tiba-tiba Mira mengingat sesuatu, kalau dia tidak salah ingat, tadi Lucy datang ke guild untuk mencari Natsu, lalu dia kembali keluar untuk mencari Natsu yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan Lisanna. Lalu tidak lama setelah itu, Lucy kembali lagi ke Guild dengan wajah murung.

"Ah!" seperti mendengar bunyi 'klik' dikepalanya, Mira langsung bersuara.

Erza menaikkan alisnya, "Ada apa, Mira?" tanya Erza.

Lucy menoleh kearah Mira.

Mira menatap Lucy dengan tatapan serius, "Lucy, kau pasti habis melihat Natsu berduaan dengan Lisanna, bukan?" tanya Mira.

Tubuh Lucy langsung menegang. Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya bisa bergerak sendiri, sehingga dia langsung mengangguk.

Erza ikut terkejut, "Lucy, jadi kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Erza.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Belum. Tapi aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia pasti akan menolakku." jawab Lucy.

Erza kembali berdecak tanda dia sedang kesal,

"Lucy, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Natsu itu—" ucapan Erza langsung dipotong Lucy.

"Dia menyukai Lisanna! Bukan aku. Bukan aku yang dia sukai..." ucap Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas Natsu itu hanya suka padamu Lucy." ucap Erza.

Lucy menggeleng dengan lemah, "Itu tidak benar. Tadi, aku melihatnya sedang berada di danau berdua saja dengan Lisanna. Lalu aku melihat Natsu mencium Lisanna dan mereka langsung berpelukan begitu saja. Apa bukti itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai?" Lucy menatap Erza dengan sendu.

"Lucy, terkadang apa yang kau lihat, tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan.. Apa kau mendengar kalau Natsu menyatakan cintanya pada Lisanna?" tanya Mira.

Lucy menggeleng,

"Aku memang tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, tapi aku bisa melihat dari gelagat mereka berdua. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain dengan pipi yang memerah..." jawab Lucy.

Mira dan Erza hanya diam.

"Sudahlah Lucy, jangan sedih lagi. Kan kau masih punya kami disini, Nakama-mu. Kau boleh menuangkan keluh kesahmu kepada kami..." ucap Mira sambil mengelus pundak Lucy. Lucy tersenyum simpul lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sementara Erza masih terdiam, masih memikirkan perkataan Lucy.

"_Benarkah yang dikatakan Lucy tadi? Tapi bukankah Natsu itu sebenarnya menyukai Lucy?"_ batin Erza. Dia bingung atas apa yang terjadi. Dia sudah sangat yakin kalau Natsu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Lucy, dia bisa melihatnya dari tatapan Natsu dan juga dari apa yang sudah mereka berdua lewati selama ini. Tapi kenapa Lucy bilang kalau Natsu...?

Ketika Lucy ingin meraih gelas minuman yang disediakan Mira untuknya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah ledakan yang menghantam Guild Fairy Tail.

JDUARRR!

"A-apa yang sudah terjadi?!" Erza berteriak sambil menyingkirkan pecahan dinding guild yang menimpanya.

Lucy dan Mira beserta anggota guild lainnya menyipitkan mata kearah kepulan asap yang menampilkan sedikit bayangan. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat, dia berjalan menembus asap itu. Dan terlihatlah sesosok gadis berambut hitam kelam dengan pakaian berwarna hitam seperti pakaian untuk mengunjungi pemakaman, gadis itu muncul dari balik kepulan asap. Matanya hitamnya sembab, dan rambutnya tampak acak-acakkan. Dia memandang seluruh anggota guild satu-satu.

"Fairy Tail..." gumamnya sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Guild kami, hah?!" teriak Macao.

"Padahal Guild kami baru saja selesai diperbaiki!" Wakaba ikut menimpali.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Macao dan Wakaba, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya dan keluarlah sebuah bola hitam dengan kilatan listrik di telapak tangannya. Ditembakkannya bola hitam itu kearah Macao dan Wakaba.

BOOOMM! JDUAARR!

Bola itu sukses meghantam Macao dan Wakaba dan menyebabkan dinding guild runtuh dengan seketika. Seluruh anggota Guild yang melihatnya pun langsung membulatkan mata mereka.

"Tou-chan!" Romeo berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang terluka parah.

"Kau! Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?! Beraninya kau melukai anggota kami!" teriak Kana sambil menyiapkan kartu-kartunya. Siap untuk menyerang penyihir itu kapan saja. Erza dan seluruh anggota Guild lainnya segera memasang posisi bertarung. Mereka memang belum mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh gadis ini, tapi mereka tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihat Guild dan Nakama mereka diserang tanpa alasan yag jelas.

"Kau! Cepat katakan apa maumu!" Erza melompat maju sambil mengarahkan pedangnya kearah penyihir itu.

BYUUSSS! JDUARR!

Erza langsung terpelanting kebelakang begitu penyihir berambut raven itu menangkis serangan Erza dengan sihirnya. Erza segera bangkit dan kembali menyerang penyihir itu, kali ini dia ditemani oleh Mira, Kana, Wendy, Gray dan juga Taurus yang sudah dikeluarkan Lucy. Namun lagi-lagi penyihir itu menangkis serangan mereka dengan membuat pelindung disekitarnya. Erza dan yang lainnya langsung terpelanting kebelakang.

"Cih! Sial! Siapa dia sebenarnya?! Kenapa semua serangan kita tidak ada yang mempan?!" Erza bangkit dengan susah payah.

"Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya.." Kana menatap tajam kearah penyihir yang sudah memporak-porandakkan Guild mereka.

"Kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Kenapa kau menyerang Guild kami?!" teriak Lucy.

Penyihir itu menatapnya dan berkata, "Namaku Xenia, aku datang kemari untuk menghancurkan Fairy Tail..." ucap pennyihir yang mengaku bernama Xenia itu.

Seluruh anggota Guild membulatkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Datang kemari untuk mengahancurkan Fairy Tail..?"

"Jangan bermain-main dengan kami! Kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa! Ice Make Hummer!" Gray langsung menggunakan sihir esnya untuk membuat palu besar diatas kepala penyihir itu. Namun pada akhirnya palu itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping akibat pelindung hitam yang melindungi Xenia.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan Guild kami?" tanya Lucy.

"Karena kalian telah menyebabkan orang yang kucintai mati... Argon, kekasihku... Dia mati karena kehabisan sihir akibat melawan kalian!" teriak Xenia.

Lucy, Erza dan juga Gray langsung membulatkan mata dengan sangat terkejut.

"A-argon..? Penyihir yang telah menyebabkan Natsu kehilangan kedua indranya?" ucap Lucy.

Xenia menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Ya. Dan karena menggunakan sihir itu dia jadi kehabisan energi dan ketika dia ingin menggunakan sihir penghancur, sihir itu langsung menolak energi sihirnya dan malah menghancurkan dirinya sendiri..."

"Itu adalah alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Dia mati bukan karena kesalahan kami!" ucap Erza.

"Memang bukan kesalahan kalian, tapi... Penyebab dia kehabisan energi adalah karena melawan kalian!" Xenia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghempaskan seluruh anggota Guild hingga mereka semua menabrak dinding.

"Ini semua salah kalian... Kalianlah yang salah! Kalianlah yang telah membunuh Argon!" Xenia terus menerus menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyiksa seluruh anggota Guild.

"Brengsek! Dia pasti sudah gila!" erang Gray sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini, Master dan Laxus sedang tidak ada?!" Evegreen ikut mengerang frustasi. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara,

"MIRA-NEE!" Lisanna datang bersama Natsu dan Happy disampingnya. Rupanya Exceed biru itu dari tadi menghilang hanya untuk meminta bantuan kepada Natsu dan Lisanna.

Lisanna langsung membulatkan matanya melihat keadaan Guild yang berantakan dan dinding Guild yang hancur dan pecahannya berserakan di lantai. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Natsu... Semuanya... Semuanya terluka parah..." ucap Lisanna sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Apa?!" Natsu menampilkan ekspresi syok. Bagaimana mungkin semua anggota guildnya bisa kalah padahal mereka hanya melawan satu penyihir?

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. Dia hendak maju melawan penyihir yang sudah melukai Nakamanya. Namun baru saja dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba sebuah serangan sudah menghantamnya beserta Lisanna dengan dahsyat. Natsu, Lisanna beserta Happy menabrak dinding hingga dinding yang sudah retak itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Natsu langsung bangkit dan menyemburkan apinya kedepan, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat, tapi dia bisa tahu keberadaan musuh hanya dengan penciumannya.

"KARYUU NO HOKOU!" Api Natsu langsung menghantam pelindung penyihir itu. Namun itu langsung berakhir dengan sia-sia karena penyihir itu tetap berdiri disana tanpa luka sama sekali.

"Hm. Serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan untuk menghancurkan pelindungku..." penyihir itu berjalan menghampiri Natsu. Diarahkannya telapak tangannya kearah Natsu dan diapun membacakan sebuah mantra.

"A-apa ini?!" teriak Natsu ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

Xenia tersenyum dingin dan berkata, "Kau sudah masuk kedalam bola penyiksaanku... Sekarang rasakanlah rasa sakit yang melebihi rasa sakit di hatiku ini!" dan dengan itu, bola hitam yang menyelimuti Natsu langsung mengeluarkan kilatan listrik dan menyetrum Natsu dengan brutal.

"GRAAAHH!" teriak Natsu. Tidak hanya Natsu saja yang diselimuti bola hitam itu, tetapi seluruh anggota Guild termasuk juga Happy.

BRUK!

Natsu langsung tersungkur ke lantai dengan tubuh yang mengeluarkan asap. Xenia mencengkram leher Natsu dan mengangkatnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hm, jadi kau yang sudah menyebabkan kekasihku kehabisan sihir, huh? Sulit dipercaya, orang lemah sepertimu bisa membunuh Argon..." ucap Xenia sambil mencengkram leher Natsu kuat-kuat.

"Kkhhh..." Natsu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Xenia, tetapi tenaganya sudah terkuras habis akibat penyiksaan Xenia tadi.

"Kh.. Natsu..." Lucy berusaha bangkit untuk menolong Natsu.

"Hm? Sepertinya kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan salah satu dari dua indramu yang hilang itu, huh... Tapi kenapa kau hanya mendapatkan satu?" Xenia memasang pose berpikir.

Natsu mencengkram lehan Xenia yang tengah mencekiknya, "Itu bukan urusanmu..." ucap Natsu dengan geram.

Xenia langsung tersenyum sinis. "Hooo... Rupanya ini sang Dragon Slayer Api yang kehilangan indra penglihatannya... Dan akan segera mati ditangan seorang gadis lemah sepertiku... Sungguh ironis sekali kau, Salamander-san... Padahal kau hanya perlu sihir dari salah seorang Dragon Slayer dan juga sihir dari penyihir Roh Bintang yang sudah mempunyai 12 kunci Zodiak..." ucapan Xenia sukses membuat Lucy dan semua yang ada disana terbelalak.

"Ups, sepertinya aku sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat semua pasang mata disini melotot kearahku... Apakah kalian terkejut dengan perkataanku tadi? Apakah kalian berpikir untuk menyembuhkan Salamander ini dengan bantuan penyihir Roh bintang kalian?" tanya Xenia dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat. Namun kemudian wajah polosnya itu langsung berubah menjadi seringaian jahat.

"Maaf saja. Kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu, karena aku akan segera membunuh Salamander ini sekarang juga!" Xenia membuat sebuah bola hitam yang besar di telapak tangannya. Lucy segera terbelalak.

"Cih, Flame-head!" Gray berusaha bangkit dan berlari menuju karah Natsu diikuti Erza, Mira, dan juga Wendy.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-san!"

Erza merequip dirinya dan melemparkan 1000 pedang kearah Xenia, sementara Gray meluncurkan banyak panah es kearah Xenia. Mira berubah ke bentuk Satan Soul terkuatnya dan menembakkan serangan terkuatnya diikuti oleh raungan naga langit Wendy. Namun semua serangan itu sia-sia karena Xenia lagi-lagi melindungi dirinya dengan pelindung.

"Cih, bagaimana mungkin serangan kita semua tetap tidak mempan untuk menembus pelindung itu?!"

"Tidak! Coba lihat! Kita berhasil membuat pelindung itu retak!" seru Wendy sambil menunjuk kearah retakan yang cukup besar di pelindung itu.

"Benar! Kalau begitu ayo kita serang dia lagi! Tidak, kita harus terus menyerangnya hingga pelindung itu hancur!" seru Gray. Lalu mereka semua kembali menyerang pelindung itu dengan brutal sehingga pelindung itu hampir pecah berkeping-keping.

Xenia berdecih kesal, lalu mengangkat tangannya, "Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian melakukannya!"

Xenia menembakkan kembali bola hitam yang cukup besar kearah Gray dan yang lainnya sehingga mereka langsung terpental jauh kebelakang. Xenia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Natsu yang masih berada di cengkramannya.

"Sekarang, mari kita mulai proses kematianmu, Salamander..." Xenia membuat sebuah bola hitam raksasa di tangan kirinya dan hendak dia tembakkan ke Natsu. Lucy segera bangkit dengan susah payah dan berlari kearah Natsu.

"NATSUUUU!" teriaknya.

_"Gawat, waktunya tidak sempat!"_ batin Lucy ketika menyadari kalau dia tidak akan sampai tepat waktu.

"Lu... Lucy..." gumam Natsu.

"Hm, ayo kita akhiri ini... Salamander Natsu-san..."

JDUUAAARRR!

Terjadi ledakan hebat di atas Guild Fairy Tail. Tunggu! Kenapa diatas?

Xenia membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari kalau Natsu sudah tidak ada dicengkramannya lagi. Dia segera menoleh kesamping dan mendapati 3 orang asing di depannya.

"Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Guild Natsu-san, hah?!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang diantara 3 orang itu.

"Natsu-sama, kau baik-baik saja?" seorang gadis berambut silver pendek mengguncang tubuh Natsu.

"Yah. Aku... Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Natsu sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan situasi disini, tapi kelihatannya dia adalah musuh." ucap laki-laki berambut hitam diantara mereka.

Lucy dan seluruh anggota Guil membelalakkan mata melihat 3 orang yang berdiri didepan mereka.

"Sting... Rogue... Dan Yukino-san..." gumam Lucy menyebutkan nama ketiga orang itu.

Ketiga anggota Sabertooth itu maju dan berkata, "Kami akan membantu melawan penyihir ini!" ucap Sting.

**Bersambung...**

**AN : Lagi-lagi chapter kali ini kacau dan bertambah gak jelas jalan ceritanya... *jedotin kepala ke tembok* Author sengaja buat fokus dulu ke fanfic ini karena fanfic ini satu-satunya yang sudah mendekati ending... Jadi maaf ya kalo reader sekalian kecewa lagi sama chapter ini yang lagi-lagi gak jelas alurnya... Yaudah, author cuma mau minta review dan pendapat dari reader sekalian... Silahkan isi di kotak review... ^^**

**Salam manis,**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Bisakah Kau Melihat dan Mendengar suaraku? © Minako-chan Namikaze

.

Summary : Gelap dan Sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Natsu Dragneel saat ini. Hidupnya berubah drastic semenjak sebuah tragedi merenggut penglihatan dan pendengarannya. /"Mungkin dia akan terus seperti ini selamanya."/"Jangan meminta maaf, Luce. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu."/"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku sebagai mata sekaligus telingamu."/

Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H

Genre : Hurt/Confort & Romance

.

.

.

"Sabertooth..." gumam Erza.

"Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?" Cana menatap tidak percaya ketiga anggota Sabertooth itu.

Sting berjalan menghampiri Lisanna yang tengah berusaha untuk duduk.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sting membantu Lisanna berdiri.

Lisanna mendongak dan mengangguk.

"Lector, Frosh... Aku serahkan gadis berambut putih dan kucing biru ini pada kalian." ucap Sting.

Lector dan Frosh mengangguk.

Lucy segera berlari menuju Natsu. "Natsu! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab, Natsu malah memukul lantai Guild dan menunduk frustasi.

"Sial! Bahkan untuk menyentuhnya saja aku tidak bisa!"

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan prihatin. Sementara itu, tampak Sting dan Rogue sudah maju melawan penyihir itu.

"Hakuryu No Houkou!" Sting melepaskan raungan naga cahayanya. Sedangkan Rogue sudah berubah menjadi bayangan dan berkeliaran di sekeliling Xenia. Erza, Gray, dan Mira berusaha bangkit dan membantu Sting dan Rogue.

"Lucy-sama, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi disini?" tanya Yukino.

Lucy mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Yukino. "Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi penyihir itu tiba-tiba datang meledakkan Guild dan bilang kalau dia ingin menghancurkan Fairy Tail..." jawab Lucy.

JDUAR! Lucy melihat kalau Xenia berhasil terpental jauh dan menabrak tembok Guild. Lalu dia melihat Sting dan Rogue yang sudah berubah ke mode Dragon Force-nya. Bahkan Sting dan Rogue pun harus menggunakan Dragon Force untuk melawan Penyihir ini. Dilihatnya Erza yang terbang diatas dan hendak meluncurkan seribu pedangnya, sementara Gray dan anggota Guild lainnya sudah menyiapkan sihir andalan mereka masing-masing. Lucy kembali menatap Yukino yang kini sedang menggenggam kedua kunci Zodiaknya dengan erat, tampaknya Yukino juga ingin membantu melawan penyihir itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian bisa berada disini?" tanya Lucy.

Yukino menatap Lucy, lalu menjawab, "Kami dengar Natsu-sama kehilangan indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya, jadi kami kesini untuk melihat keadaannya... Tapi tidak kami sangka, begitu sampai kesini, Guild ini sudah hancur berantakan..." jawab Yukino.

Lucy hanya diam mendengar jawaban Yukino. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Natsu yang tengah menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna... Tanpa mataku... Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun..." gumam Natsu frustasi.

Lucy tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya. Kata-kata Xenia sebelumnya langsung terngiang di kepala Lucy.

"_Padahal kau hanya perlu sihir dari salah seorang Dragon Slayer dan juga sihir dari penyihir Roh Bintang yang sudah mempunyai 12 kunci Zodiak..."_

"Itu dia!" seru Lucy tiba-tiba.

Yukino segera menoleh kearah Lucy, begitu juga dengan Natsu yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Lucy-sama?" tanya Yukino.

Lucy menatap Yukino dengan serius. "Yukino-san, tolong pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu. Aku akan membuat Natsu bisa melihat lagi!" ucap Lucy dengan tegas.

Natsu dan Yukino langsung tersentak mendengarnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yukino.

Lucy segera mengeluarkan kertas mantra yang di tulis Levy tempo hari dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Yukino.

"Kita gabungkan semua kekuatan roh Zodiak kita berserta kekuatan sihir dari Dragon Slayer... Dengan begitu, Natsu bisa melihat kembali!" jawab Lucy.

Yukino membaca mantra di kertas itu dan segera menghafalnya. Lucy memanggil Wendy dan mereka bertiga pun segera mengelilingi Natsu.

"L-luce..." gumam Natsu.

"Natsu... Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan segera membebaskanmu dari kegelapan yang selama ini menyelimutimu..." ucap Lucy.

Lucy menatap Yukino. Yukino mengangguk mengerti. Lalu mereka berdua melemparkan semua kunci Zodiak mereka keatas dan memanggil semua Roh Bintang mereka.

Sementara itu, tampak Guild sudah hampir hancur akibat pertarungan yang kini sudah berbalik diambil alih oleh Xenia.

"Sial! Sebenarnya siapa dia itu?!" ucap Sting kewalahan sambil menghindari bola hitam yang terus di lemparkan Xenia.

"Padahal kita sudah menyerangnya dengan Dragon Force, tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kehabisan sihir sedikitpun?!" desis Rogue.

Benar saja apa yang mereka katakan. Xenia sama sekali tidak terlihat kehabisan sihir walaupun dia sudah diserang habis-habisan tadi.

"Gahahahahaha! Akan kuhancurkan Guild ini sampai tidak ada yang sisa lagi! Lalu setelah itu akan kuhancurkan juga Guild resmi lainnya! Hahaha, Matilah kalian, Fairy Tail!" tampak penyihir ini mulai menggila. Terlihat di kedua telapak tangannya, dua buah bola hitam dengan kilatan listrik.

Sting berdecak marah. "Brengsek! Sebenarnya siapa kau ini, hah?!"

Xenia menyeringai kejam, "Heh, kalau di dunia ini ada seorang Dragon Slayer Cahaya... Maka, tidak mustahil kalau ada seorang God Slayer Kegelapan!" dan dengan itu, Sting, Rogue dan Anggota Guild lainnya langsung di hantam oleh dua bola hitam raksasa yang di tembakkan Xenia dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka semua terhempas jauh dan menabrak puing-puing Guild.

"Kehehehe... Huh?! Kurang ajar! Rupanya kalian mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Xenia meraung marah kearah Lucy, Yukino dan Wendy yang telah memulai ritual penyembuhan Natsu. Dia bersiap menembakkan bola hitamnya lagi, namun tendangan Sting tiba-tiba menghantam wajahnya sehingga dia langsung terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menganggu proses penyembuhan Natsu-san!" seru Sting.

_"Sting... Kumohon, tahan dia sebentar saja!"_ batin Lucy sambil memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya terus berkomat-kamit membacakan mantra. Sementara itu semua Roh Bintang Lucy dan Yukino tengah menyalurkan kekuatan sihir mereka kepada Natsu.

"Cih!" Xenia berdecih sambil mengelap darah di bibirnya yang koyak dengan punggung tangannya. "Jangan menghalangiku, Naga brengsek!"

Sting langsung menjerit kesakitan ketika sebuah bola hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menyetrumnya dari dalam.

"Grraaaa!" Tidak hanya Sting yang dibuat begitu, tapi seluruh anggota Guild, bahkan Lector dan Frosh juga.

Lucy berdecak melihat keadaan yang semakin memburuk.

"Yukino-san, Wendy... aku serahkan penyembuhan Natsu kepada kalian." ucap Lucy sambil memisahkan diri dari lingkaran sihir.

"Lucy-sama! Jangan-jangan kau...?" ucap Yukino.

"Ingin melawannya sendirian?!" teriak Wendy.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Lucy!" teriak Loki.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau aku tidak melawannya, Natsu dan Guild akan..."

"Jangan lakukan, Lucy! Itu berbahaya! Bisa-bisa kau-" ucapan Loki langsung di potong oleh Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya perlu melawannya sebentar untuk mengundurkan waktu. Dengan begitu, Natsu bisa disembuhkan dan segera melawannya!" ucap Lucy yakin.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah cepat lakukan!" teriak Lucy.

Wendy dan yang lainnya langsung tersentak. Lalu mengangguk dan meneruskan proses penyembuhan Natsu.

Sementara itu, Xenia sudah berdiri tegak dan berjalan beberapa langkah kearah Lucy.

"Kehehehe... Kau berniat melawanku sendirian? Tidakkah kau lihat apa yang sudah terjadi terhadap kedua Naga Kembar itu dan semua teman-teman Guild-mu? Haha, sungguh menggelikan!" ucapnya.

Lucy mengerang kesal mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu atas apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada teman-temanku!" desis Lucy.

Xenia hanya tertawa sinis mendengarnya. Lucy memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi dengan sihir yang akan dikeluarkannya.

_"Ten wo hakari, Ten wo hiraki_

_Amaneku subete no hoshibosi_

_Sono kagayaki wo motte Ware ni sugata wo shimese..."_

"Mantra itu bukankah..." gumam Aquarius.

"Urano Metria!" seru Loki.

"Jangan Lucy! Kau sudah kehilangan banyak sihir! Bisa-bisa kau..." teriak Aries.

Namun Lucy tidak mengindahkan seruan para Roh Bintangnya dan terus membacakan mantra,

_"Tetorabiburosu yo_

_Warewa hoshiboshi yo shihaisha_

_Asupekuto wa kanzen nari..."_

"Hentikan, Hime!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy-sama!"

Sementara itu, Xenia bisa melihat bintang-bintang dan banyak planet berkumpul di sekelilingnya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Mantra ini.. Urano Metria, 'kah? Jadi gadis itu bisa menggunakannya?! Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Xenia membuat sebuah bola hitam besar dan segera melemparkannya kearah Lucy.

_"Araburu mon wo kaihoseyo_

_Zenten hachijuhassei..._

_Hikaru!"_

Sementara itu, proses penyembuhan Natsu sudah selesai. Natsu segera membuka matanya dan mendapati Lucy tengah membacakan mantra Urano Metria dan dihadapannya sudah terdapat sebuah bola hitam besar dengan kilatan listrik yang menuju dengan perlahan kearahnya.

"Lucy!" teriak Natsu.

_"Urano Metoria!"_

Dan dengan itu, Lucy berhasil melepaskan Urano Metria dan langsung terduduk diatas lantai. Dia sudah kehabisan sihir. Kini dia sudah tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dia melihat kearah bola hitam yang terus mengarah kearahnya. Sementara itu, Urano Metria sudah melesat kearah Xenia dan menghantamnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu yang sedang mencoba berdiri untuk menghampirinya.

"Lu-lucy..." Natsu berdiri hendak berlari kearah Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum lemah kearah Natsu, lalu mengucapkan suatu kata dengan suara yang amat pelan—yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Natsu. Natsu membulatkan matanya dan mempercepat larinya.

"LUCYYYYY!" teriaknya.

Namun terlambat, tiga langkah lagi Natsu mencapai Lucy, bola hitam itu sudah lebih dulu menghantam Lucy. Lucy berteriak kesakitan, dan perlahan wujudnya menghilang di dalam cahaya bola hitam yang amat menyilaukan itu.

JDUAARR!

SIIIIIINNG...

"Lu...cy..." gumam Natsu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tidak... Lucy-san!" Wendy menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Lucy..." Erza dan Gray mencoba duduk dan menatap tempat dimana Lucy terduduk tadi. Tempat itu hancur dan menghasilkan lubang besar dan dalam.

"Lucy... Dia tidak ada.. Kemana dia?" tanya Mira.

"Para Roh Bintangnya juga tidak ada!" teriak Yukino sambil menatap tempat dimana para Roh Bintang Lucy tadi berdiri. Namun, yang tersisa disana hanyalah Roh Bintang milik Yukino, yaitu Libra dan Pisces.

"Tidak mungkin... Ini bohong, 'kan?" Natsu bergumam tak percaya.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Penyihir Stellar itu sudah lenyap. Hancur. Tidak berbekas akibat seranganku... Haha.. Hahahaha..." ucap Xenia sambil berdiri dengan susah payah. Wajahnya babak belur, dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Dia tertawa dengan sinis atas kematian Lucy.

"Kau...!" Natsu menundukkan kepalanya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Tubuhnya kini di selimuti oleh api-petir yang meluap-luap.

Dia marah.

Penyihir itu sudah melenyapkan Lucy. Gadis yang dia cintai.

"GRAAAHHH!"

XXX

Natsu kini tengah terduduk di sebuah pemakaman di belakang Gereja. Disampingnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut putih sepunggung yang tengah berdiri memayunginya dari guyuran hujan. Didepan pemuda berambut pink itu, terdapat sebuah nisan. Dielusnya nisan yang sudah berumur 2 tahun itu dengan perlahan. Tangannya bergetar, matanya terasa panas, namun sudah tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan air mata.

Dia terpuruk.

Gadis berambut silver disampingnya mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda pink itu. Ditepuknya pundak Natsu dengan pelan, dan dengan ekspresi sedih dia berkata, "Natsu, sudah waktunya pulang. Kau sudah duduk disini selama 2 jam." ucap Lisanna dengan lembut.

Natsu tidak menjawab dan malah menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Lisanna menatapnya miris. Dialihkannya pandangannya kearah nisan yang bertuliskan 'Lucy Heartfilia' itu. Lalu dia ikut menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih.

Natsu tiba-tiba berdiri, dan menatap Lisanna dengan datar. "Ayo pulang sekarang, Lis." ucap Natsu.

Lisanna mengangguk lalu berdiri. Dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan pemakaman. Lisanna menoleh kebelakang dan menatap miris makam Lucy.

_"Sekarang sudah 2 tahun semenjak kematianmu, Lucy. Dan semenjak itu juga... Sikap Natsu mulai berubah... Tidakkah kau melihatnya, Lucy?"_ batin Lisanna.

Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wajah Natsu yang menatap datar jalanan didepannya tanpa ekspresi.

_"Natsu..."_

Tamat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh, gak jadi deh. Karena menurut author endingnya menggantung, jadi author putuskan untuk membuat Chapter ini jadi **'BERSAMBUNG!**' hehe, pasti pada protes 'kan kalau ni fanfic endingnya kayak gini? Hehe, oke. Author gak mau kasih spoiler tentang chapter depan. Yang jelas silahkan review chapter ini, dan silahkan tebak apa yang sudah terjadi pada Lucy!

Oh iya, author juga bikin fanfic tentang **Edo NaLu**, jadi kalau pembaca berkenan, dibaca ya! Habisnya, author khawatir kalau gak ada yang baca karena pair Edo NaLu itu jarang ada di Fandom Fairy Tail indo, jadi takutnya gak terlihat oleh pembaca. Judulnya **I'm Not Jealous!** Dibaca dan di review ya ^^

Oke, segitu aja.. Selamat berjumpa di Chapter depan!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	8. Chapter 8 : Last Chapter

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Bisakah Kau Melihat dan Mendengar suaraku? © Minako-chan Namikaze

.

Summary : Gelap dan Sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Natsu Dragneel saat ini. Hidupnya berubah drastis semenjak sebuah tragedi merenggut penglihatan dan pendengarannya. /"Mungkin dia akan terus seperti ini selamanya."/"Jangan meminta maaf, Luce. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu."/"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku sebagai mata sekaligus telingamu."/

Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

.

.

.

Chapter 8 - Last Chapter

.

Pagi itu, Guild Fairy Tail sedang menjalankan aktivitas harian mereka seperti biasa. Mengambil Misi, mengobrol bahkan berkelahi. Namun, ada juga yang sedang bersenandung riang di sudut bar.

"Ne, Mira-nee, biar aku saja yang mengelap gelas-gelasnya. Mira-nee sebaiknya mengurus Mila dulu. Tampaknya dia sedang tidak betah bersama Ayahnya..." ucap Lisanna sambil berjalan menghampiri Mira.

Mira menoleh kearah Laxus dan 2 anggota Raijinshuu yang tengah panik mendapati putrinya, Mila tengah menangis dengan keras di gendongan Laxus.

"Ahaha.. Kurasa kau benar." ucap Mira sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di pipinya. "Kalau begitu, kuserahkan gelas-gelas ini kepadamu, ya Lisanna?"

Lisanna mengangguk dan mengambil kain untuk mengelap gelas-gelas yang masih basah sehabis di cuci itu. Sementara Mira sudah berjalan menghampiri Laxus yang tengah merutuk tidak jelas sambil menyodorkan Dot ke mulut putrinya.

"Dimana Mira? Aku mau memesan makanan." seorang Fire Dragon Slayer berjalan menghampiri bar dan duduk di salah satu kursinya.

Lisanna menoleh kearah Natsu dan menjawab, "Mira-nee sedang menenangkan Mila-chan yang sedang menangis. Memang kau mau pesan apa Natsu? Biar aku saja yang mengambilkan," ujar Lisanna.

"Pancake Vanila." jawab Natsu singkat.

"Baik, segera datang." ucap Lisanna sambil berjalan meninggalkan Natsu.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Guild. Semuanya sudah berubah semenjak 2 tahun kematian Lucy. Berubah yang dia maksud bukan dalam artian sikap teman-teman Guildnya, hanya saja mereka kebanyakan sudah mendapatkan pasangan, bahkan ada yang sudah berkeluarga seperti Mira, Elfman dan Gray. Penampilan anggota Guildnya pun agak sedikit berubah. Seperti Lisanna yang rambutnya memanjang sampai ke bahu, sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti Mira, hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah Lisanna tidak menguncir poninya.

"Nah, ini dia, Natsu. Pancake Vanila pesananmu!" ucap Lisanna sambil menaruh sepiring Pancake di hadapan Natsu.

"Ah, iya." sahut Natsu sambil menyendok Pancake-nya.

"Yo! Tadaima!" teriak seorang laki-laki dari ambang pintu Guild.

Lisanna dan Natsu segera menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ah, Okaerinasai, Sting... Rogue!" sambut Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

Sting dan Rogue tersenyum mendengar sambutan Lisanna, dan segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana Misi kalian? Berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Lisanna ketika Sting mendudukkan dirinya di samping Natsu.

"Ya, begitulah. Misinya terlalu mudah." jawab Sting.

"Begitu, syukurlah. Oh iya, apa kalian ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Lisanna sambil menatap Rogue dan Sting.

"Aku pesan Hamburger saja." ucap Sting.

"Aku juga." ucap Rogue.

"Baik, segera datang." ucap Lisanna sambil mengambilkan pesanan kedua orang itu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Yukino? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Lisanna kepada Rogue.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Cuma terkadang dia sering melakukan pekerjaan berat, sehingga aku harus melarangnya berhenti mengambil Misi untuk sementara sampai dia selesai melahirkan." jawab Rogue sambil memakan Burgernya.

"Heee... Tidak kusangka Rogue sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah." ucap Sting sambil mengunyah Burgernya.

"Sting, telanlah dulu makananmu baru berbicara!" tegur Lisanna.

Sting hanya meringis mendengar ucapan tunangannya itu.

"Kalian sendiri kapan akan menikah? Sudah hampir 2 tahun kalian menjalin hubungan." tanya Rogue.

Sting dan Lisanna langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"I-itu masih dalam proses diskusi." jawab Sting.

"Apa-apaan itu? Menikah saja harus didikusikan dulu, padahal kalian sudah saling cinta." ucap Natsu dengan malas.

Ketiga orang disana segera menoleh kearah Fire Dragon Slayer itu.

"Tidak semudah itu, Natsu-san. Kami belum menyiapkan mental untuk ini," ucap Sting sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Itu benar, Natsu." timpal Lisanna.

Natsu hanya memandang mereka dengan malas, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Ah benar, Sting, Rogue dan Yukino sudah menjadi anggota Fairy Tail. Sebenarnya Sting dan Rogue sudah mengundurkan diri dari Sabertooth 2 minggu semenjak insiden kematian Lucy, dan Master mengajak mereka untuk bergabung bersama Fairy Tail.

"Yo! Flame-head! Jangan suka mengurusi urusan cinta orang lain, sementara urusan cintamu sendiri saja tidak kau urusi," seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tanpa baju datang menghampiri Natsu.

Natsu menoleh kearahnya dengan malas. "Apa maumu, Gray? Aku sudah tidak ada minat untung bertarung denganmu." ucap Natsu dengan dingin.

Gray langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Cih, padahal dia pikir cara ini akan berhasil memanas-manasi Natsu agar berkelahi lagi dengannya. Semenjak kematian Lucy, Natsu menjadi pendiam dan dingin, juga selalu saja menghindari pertarungan dengannya. Tidak hanya itu, Natsu juga sudah mengundurkan diri dari Tim dan memutuskan untuk menjalankan Misi secara solo. Sungguh Ironis, kemana Natsu Dragneel yang terkenal super berisik itu? Kemana Salamander yang hobi menghancurkan kota akibat perkelahian tidak pentingnya dengan rekan sekaligus rivalnya itu? Natsu Dragneel yang dulu seolah-olah ikut mati bersama Lucy, dan yang tertinggal disini hanyalah raganya saja tanpa roh dan perasaan di dalamnya.

Natsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju papan misi. Diambilnya salah satu kertas yang tertempel di papan panjang itu tanpa melihat lagi apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Dia kembali berjalan menghampiri Lisanna dan menunjukkan kertas misi itu.

"Lis, aku ambil Misi ini." ucap Natsu singkat.

Lisanna segera mencatat Misi Natsu, setelah selesai dia mengangguk kearah Natsu. Mengerti maksud Lisanna, Natsu menyimpan kertas misi itu dalam sakunya dan berjalan menuju pintu Guild.

"Hati-hati, Natsu!" teriak Lisanna.

Natsu menoleh sebentar dan mengangguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya keluar pintu Guild.

"Aku prihatin melihat Natsu-san. Dia seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi." ucap Sting ketika sosok Natsu menghilang dari balik pintu Guild.

Lisanna mengangguk sambil menaruh segelas air di meja Sting. "Ya, semenjak kematian Lucy, Natsu berubah menjadi seperti ini." ucap Lisanna menanggapi ucapan Sting.

"Juvia harap, Natsu-san bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu." ucap Juvia sambil mengusap perutnya yang kini mulai membuncit.

"Benar. Guild menjadi sangat berbeda tanpa tingkah konyolnya itu." sahut Gray.

Semuanya hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan penyihir Es itu.

XXX

Natsu menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah kota yang sudah lama tidak dia pijaki. Hergeon. Kota dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan penyihir roh bintang, Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu menghirup aroma kota itu dengan rasa nostalgia. Dia kembali mengingat cara pertemuannya dengan Lucy dan saat dimana Lucy mentraktirnya dan Happy makan di sebuah restoran. Natsu menundukkan kepalanya dengan suram mengingat semua itu. Dia mengangkat kakinya, dan melangkah kearah kerumunan warga kota itu yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

Bruk!

"Ah, gomenasai!"

Natsu menatap seseorang berjubah hitam yang baru saja menabrak bahunya. Dia langsung tersentak ketika mencium aroma tubuh orang itu. Dia segera berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang, berusaha menemukan orang berjubah hitam tadi. Tapi nihil. Orang itu sudah tidak ada. Kemana dia? Cepat sekali menghilangnya.

Natsu kembali mengenduskan hidungnya, berusaha mencari aroma tubuh orang itu. Namun hasilnya percuma. Aroma tubuh orang itu sudah tercampur dengan aroma tubuh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ditambah lagi dia sedang berada di pasar. Sudah pasti aroma orang itu bercampur dengan ikan-ikan dan dagangan lain para pedagang.

Natsu berdecih kesal. Dijambaknya poninya dengan frustasi, itu tidak mungkin Lucy bukan? Lucy sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa aroma orang berjubah tadi sama dengan Lucy? Natsu kembali berdecih, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke Guild. Dia sudah menyelesaikan Misi, dan dia berniat untuk mengambil Misi lagi untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari segala hal tentang Lucy.

_"Natsu, kau bisa melihatnya, 'kan? Akhirnya aku bisa menepati janjiku untuk menyembuhkanmu."_

Natsu menggigit bibirnya ketika kata-kata Lucy sebelum kematiannya kembali terngiang di benaknya.

_"Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu."_

"Lucy..."

XXX

Seseorang berjubah hitam berdiri termenung di depan pintu masuk Fairy Tail. Jubah hitamnya berkibar dengan bebas di tiup angin malam. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Bisa dia dengar, suara gaduh dari dalam sana. Perasaan rindu mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu, berniat menyentuh pintu kayu itu. Dia tersentak dan menjauhkan tangannya dari dinding pintu itu. Mata karamelnya menatap dengan rindu pintu Guild di depannya.

"Fairy... Tail..." gumamnya. Tidak terasa air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Natsu tengah berjalan kearah Guild, berniat untuk melaporkan Misi yang baru di selesaikannya hari ini. Dia memandang langit malam yang cerah di hiasi bintang-bintang.

"Andai aku bisa melihat langit mala mini bersama Lucy. Pasti menyenangkan…" dia menundukkan wajahnya ambil terus melangkah di bawah penerangan lampu jalanan. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, dan matanya langsung terbelalak syok.

Bau ini lagi... Bau yang begitu mirip dengan Lucy ini tercium lagi. Siapa pemilik bau ini? Dimana dia berada? Apakah mungkin...? Tidak, masih terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Dia harus memastikan terlebih dahulu. Natsu segera menjalankan kakinya dan berlari kearah sumber bau itu.

"Lucy... Mungkinkah itu kau?" batin Natsu sambil mengikuti sumber bau itu. Dia terkejut ketika menyadari bau itu membawanya menuju Guild Fairy Tail. Dia berhenti di depan pintu gerbang, dan mendapati seseorang berjubah hitam yang di temuinya tadi pagi tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu Guild. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, Natsu berjalan pelan kearah orang itu. Di tepuknya pundak orang itu, sehingga membuat orang itu tersentak dan segera menoleh kearah Natsu.

Natsu menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat wajah di balik tudung jubah yang dipakai orang itu. Natsu sedikit terkejut melihat adanya aliran air mata di pipi orang itu.

"Kau... Siapa?" tanya Natsu menatap orang itu dalam.

Orang itu mendongak menatap Natsu, sehingga mata karamelnya yang ditutupi oleh bayangan tudung jubahnya menjadi terlihat akibat pantulan sinar bulan. Natsu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat wajah orang itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar, dan menarik tudung jubah itu dari kepala or ang yang berada di hadapannya. Dan tudung itu terjatuh dengan mulus di pundak orang yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis itu. Mata Natsu semakin membulat melihat rambut pirang yang muncul dari balik tudung jubah itu. Ditatapnya lagi gadis di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Rambut pirang... Mata coklat karamel... Senyuman manis di sertai pipi yang merona... Dan wajah yang selama ini sangat dia rindukan...

"Lucy...?" ucap Natsu pelan sambil menatap gadis pirang di depannya. Dicengkramnya bahu gadis itu dengan erat.

"Lucy? Apa benar ini Lucy? Lucy!" seru Natsu di depan wajah gadis yang begitu mirip dengan Lucy.

Gadis itu sempat terkejut kemudian tersenyum, "Ya.. Ini aku." ucapnya.

Tes.

Setitik air mata tiba-tiba jatuh dari pipi Natsu. "Lucy..." gumamnya dengan suara serak. Kemudian di rengkuhnya tubuh Lucy dan dibenamkannya wajahnya di leher gadis pirang itu.

"Lucy... Kau kembali. Aku tahu, kau gadis yang kuat... Kau tidak mungkin mati," ucap Natsu sambil terisak.

Lucy terhenyak mendengarnya. Direngkuhnya punggung Natsu, dan diusapnya kepala sang Fire Dragon Slayer itu.

"Gomen ne... Membuatmu sedih selama 2 tahun ini.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." ucap Lucy dengan lembut. Natsu mengusap air matanya, lalu menatap wajah Lucy tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa, Luce. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau sudah kembali pulang... Selamat datang kembali, Lucy." ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lucy balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan, tanpa sadar, mereka pun mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Tatapan lembut mereka saling bertemu, dan nafas mereka saling beradu. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Natsu memiringkan wajahnya sambil berbisik pelan, "Aku mencintaimu, Luce." Dan, setelah itu, bibir mereka saling bertemu, bertautan satu sama lain. Lucy memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang di salurkan oleh pria yang amat dicintainya itu. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya sekitar 5 detik. Natsu melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap wajah Lucy. Dihapusnya sisa air mata di pipi Lucy dengan ibu jarinya.

Lucy menempelkan telapak tangannya di punggung tangan Natsu yang menempel di pipinya. "Aku juga, Natsu... Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." ucapnya pelan.

Natsu tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Lucy menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Natsu, dan menariknya mendekat kearahnya. Dan sekali lagi, bibir mereka saling di satukan. Lucy mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Natsu, sementara Natsu memeluk pinggang Lucy.

"Luce..."

XXX

Kreet... Pintu Guild terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pink yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, Natsu. Okaeri.." sambut Mira.

"Okaeri, Natsu." Lisanna ikut menyambut.

"Okaeri, Natsu-san! Bagaimana Misi-mu?" tanya Sting.

Natsu tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan jempolnya. "Sukses! Ah~ Aku lapar..." ucap Natsu sambil memegangi perutnya.

Para anggota Guild yang mendengarnya langsung melongo. Tidak biasanya Natsu menjawab pertanyaan Sting dengan nada ceria seperti itu. Biasanya Natsu selalu berkata dengan nada datar dan ekspresi dingin. Tapi kenapa malam ini sikapnya berubah? Dia menjadi seperti Natsu yang dulu lagi.

"Oi, Natsu! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Gray dari meja sudut Guild.

Natsu menoleh kearahnya dan berteriak kesal, "Enak saja! Apa maksud perkataanmu, Ice Boxer?! Aku sama sekali tidak terbentur apapun!" sahut Natsu sewot.

Para anggota Guild semakin melongo mendengar ucapan Natsu. Apa Natsu tadi baru saja menjawab perkataan Gray? Dan lagi, nada bicaranya seperti ingin mengajak berkelahi...

"Natsu, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau terjatuh di suatu tempat?" tanya Erza sambil menghampiri Natsu.

"Tidak! Memangnya apa yang terjadi denganku?!" Natsu semakin sewot.

"Natsu, sudahlah.. Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu," ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Natsu.

"Eh? Apa ada orang di belakangmu Natsu?" tanya Erza sambil berusaha mengintip seseorang di belakang Natsu.

"Suaranya... Seperti pernah dengar.." ucap Levy.

"Iya, terdengar sangat familiar.." tambah Lisanna.

Natsu menoleh kebelakang dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ahaha! Maaf Luce! Habis mereka mengesalkan sekali, sih." ucap Natsu.

Semua anggota Guild kembali terbelalak mendengar penuturan Natsu tadi. Luce? Hanya ada satu orang yang selalu dipanggil Natsu dengan nama itu. Dan orang itu adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Sang penyihir Roh Bintang yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, kenapa Natsu memanggil orang di belakangnya dengan panggilan 'Luce'?

"Natsu, siapa orang yang bersembunyi dibelakangmu itu?" tanya Erza.

"Benar, cepat tunjukkan wajahmu." perintah Gray sambil berjalan menghampiri Natsu.

"Oi, Gray! Jangan bicara kasar begitu pada Luce!" bentak Natsu.

"Luce? Lucy maksudmu? Tapi, dia kan..." ucapan Gray langsung terhenti oleh ucapan seseorang.

"Aku belum mati, Gray. Aku disini." orang di belakang Natsu langsung berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan menatap rindu anggota Guild Fairy Tail.

"Lucy Heartfilia masih hidup... Dan dia tengah berdiri disini.. Sekarang." lanjut Lucy.

Semua mata anggota Guild langsung melebar. Bagaikan di sambar petir, mereka hanya bisa diam mematung, berusaha memahami situasi yang sudah terjadi.

"Lucy? Jadi, kau masih hidup?" Mira menghampiri Lucy, diikuti Lisanna di belakangnya.

"Mira-san... Aku pulang." ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum lembut. Mira menutup mulutnya, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia segera memeluk gadis berambut pirang itu, dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah, oh tuhan!"

"Lucy... Syukurlah kau masih hidup. Kami semua merindukanmu." ucap Erza.

"Maaf, membuat kalian sedih atas berita kematianku." ucap Lucy dengan rasa bersalah. Tangisan semua anggota Guild akhirnya tumpah di saat itu juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lucy. Kemana saja kau selama 2 tahun ini?" tanya Juvia ketika Lucy mendudukkan dirinya disamping wanita berambut biru itu. Lucy menoleh kearahnya dan berkata,

"Ceritanya cukup panjang. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana." ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipi.

Natsu yang berada di sampingnya pun segera berkata, "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari ketika kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat di serang oleh penyihir kegelapan itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Ah, benar juga. Baik, akan kuceritakan." Lucy membenarkan duduknya. Dia menoleh kesekeliling, dimana seluruh anggota Guil mengelilinginya untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Oh iya, mana Master dan anggota Guild lainnya?" tanyanya.

"Master sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Katanya ada keperluan penting. Lalu, anggota Guild lainnya sedang menjalankan Misi, Happy dan Carla sudah pulang dari tadi sore. Dan Wendy sedang bersama dengan Porlyusica-san." Jawab Mira.

Lucy hanya ber-oh panjang mendengarnya.

"Jadi, Luce? Bagaimana dengan ceritanya?" Tanya Natsu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ah iya! Begini, sebelum serangan penyihir yang bernama Xenia itu mengenaiku, para Roh Bintang segera membawaku ke dunia mereka. Dan mengobati semua luka-lukaku serta membantuku mengembalikan semua sihirku yang terkuras habis akibat menggunakan Urano Metria dan menyembuhkan Natsu." jelas Lucy.

"Begitu, tapi kenapa bisa sampai 2 tahun bagimu untuk mengembalikan energi sihirmu?" tanya Cana.

Lucy segera menggeleng. "Tidak. Sebenarnya, aku cuma 7 hari di dunia Roh Bintang." jawab Lucy.

"EH?!"

"A-apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Gray.

"Begini, perbandingan waktu di dunia Roh Bintang dan disini sangat berbeda. Satu hari di dunia Roh Bintang, sama saja 3 bulan disini." jawab Lucy.

Semua yang berada disana hanya bisa mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Begitu. Jadi, selama 7 hari disana sama dengan 2 tahun disini.. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku." ucap Erza.

"Sudahlah. Yang lebih penting, Luce sudah kembali lagi kesini!" ucap Natsu sambil merangkul Lucy.

"Natsu! Kau terlalu dekat!" ucap Lucy sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangan Natsu dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau terlihat nyaman dalam pelukanku, Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan inocent.

Wajah Lucy tambah terbakar mendengarnya.

"Heee... Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan sebelum sampai ke Guild ini, huh?" tanya Sting.

"Sting?! Kenapa bisa ada disini? Ah, dan kenapa kau memiliki tanda Fairy Tail di lenganmu?" tanya Lucy syok.

"Dia sudah masuk ke Guild ini setahun yang lalu." jawab Lisanna sambil berdiri di samping Sting.

"Dan jangan lupakan Rogue dan Yukino juga." ucap Mira.

"Kami juga!" teriak dua Exceed yang merasa di lupakan dari atas meja. "Fro juga!"

"Hee.. Ternyata 2 tahun kepergianku, semuanya sudah berubah drastis, ya." ucap Lucy sambil menatap keselilingnya. Semua anggota Guild sudah punya pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"T-tunggu! Apa disini hanya aku yang belum punya pasangan?! Tidak! Ah iya, ada Erza yang selalu menemaniku jomblo!" ucap Lucy sambil memandang Erza.

"Sayangnya tidak, Lu-chan. Erza sudah bertunangan dengan Jellal." ucap Levy.

"Eh?! Lalu dimana Jellal?" tanya Lucy.

"Dia pulang ke apartementnya. Katanya ingin cepat-cepat tidur." jawab Erza dengan enteng.

"Lalu dimana Wendy, Gajeel, dan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sedang menjalankan Misi, bukankahMira tadi sudah mengatakannya?" jawab Natsu.

"Hmm," gumam Lucy.

Mira langsung menyikut Natsu dengan tiba-tiba. Natsu meringis pelan sambil menoleh kearah Barmaid itu.

"Apa sih, Mira?"

"Nyatakan perasaanmu, dan cepat lamar Lucy! Sebelum ada yang merebutnya!" bisik Mira.

Natsu langsung tersentak ketika mendengar kata 'Merebut' dari Mira. Dan dengan cepat, dia segera meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya erat. Lucy segera menoleh kearah Natsu, dan menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Na-natsu? Ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Lucy..." panggil Natsu.

"Y-ya?"

"Lucy... Aku.. Bolehkah aku..." ucap Natsu menggantung.

"Kau boleh apa?" tanya Lucy penasaran. Seluruh anggota Guild memandang mereka dengan tatapan tertarik.

_"Bagus, Natsu! Lamarlah dia!"_ batin Mira.

_"Cih, jadi Flame-head akan melamar Lucy, huh?"_ batin Gray.

_"Ganbatte, Natsu!"_ batin Levy menyemangati.

"Lucy, bolehkah aku.. Aku.."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku makan di apartemenmu malam ini?" tanya Natsu dengan watados. Sehingga membuat para anggota Guild yang dari tadi memandang mereka dengan tatapan seriuspun langsung gubrak berjama'ah di lantai.

"BAKA!"

"Wadow! Hey, apa-apaan kalian?!" protes Natsu sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitakan masal para anggota Guild.

"Kau bodoh, sih! Kirain mau ngelamar!" sahut Gray.

"Natsu, kau memang baka." ucap Lisanna.

"Benar.." Mira ikut menimpali sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"Hah?" Natsu hanya menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung. Tapi, dia langsung mengangkat bahunya dan kembali beralih kepada Lucy.

"Luce.. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu. Maukah kau mendengarnya?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Natsu menatap Lucy sejenak, lalu bicara dengan tegas.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

"Eh?" Lucy segera membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Natsu barusan. Wajahnya sontak merah padam dan dia segera menundukkan wajahnya.

"N-natsu... Aku.."

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan berkeringat dingin, begitu juga dengan Mira dan yang lainnya yang kini sudah kembali menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu." jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum merona.

Natsu tersenyum mendengarnya, dan dia langsung memeluk tubuh Lucy yang kini sudah tidak di tutupi jubah hitam lagi. Dia bisa mendengar sorakan dari seluruh anggota Guild.

"Yay! Akhirnya!"

"Yokatta ne, Natsu!"

"Oi, Flame-head! Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat cium dia!"

"Ya, waktunya berciuman! Ayo cepat lakukan!"

"Ya! Aku ingin melihatnya!"

Natsu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kearah Gray dan yang lainnya.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak aka melakukannya di depan kalian semua! Bisa-bisa ciumannya sama sekali tidak terasa gara-gara mendengar sorakan kalian." sahut Natsu.

"Apa?! Jadi kau mau melakukannya di tempat sepi?"

"Natsu, kau memang laki-laki sejati!"

"Aku salut Natsu."

"Natsu, kau sudah bertambah dewasa rupanya."

"Benar. Kupikir selama ini kau hanya anak kecil yang polos yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa." ucap Macao.

"Hey!" protes Natsu.

"Sudahlah, Natsu." ucap Lucy sambil menenangkan Natsu. Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy, dan menunjukkan cengiran jahil. Diangkatnya tubuh Lucy, dan dia segera berlari keluar Guild. Tidak dihiraukannya teriakan kecewa para anggota Guild, yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah berduaan dengan Lucy.

"Natsu! Kemana kau akan membawaku pergi?" tanya Lucy.

"Ke apartemenmu. Tentu saja." jawab Natsu.

"Bodoh! Aku 'kan sudah tidak tinggal di apartemen lagi! Mungkin saja apartemen itu sudah disewakan kepada orang lain." ucap Lucy dengan jengkel. Tidak peduli berapa tahun usia Natsu bertambah, Natsu tetaplah Natsu. Otaknya sama seperti otak bawang.

Natsu segera menghentikan larinya, "Oh iya, ya." ucapnya dengan wajah minta dihajar.

"Dasar."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau menginap di rumahku saja, sebentar lagi kau 'kan akan menjadi istriku! Tenang saja, rumahnya tidak berantakan 'kok! Aku selalu rajin membersikannya setiap minggu." ucap Natsu.

"Setiap minggu?" batin Lucy sambil membayangkan keadaan di rumah Natsu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Natsu membalikkan badannya dan berlari kearah rumahnya.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Happy?" tanya Lucy.

"Happy? Dia membangun rumah sendiri di dekat Fairy Hill bersama dengan Carla." jawab Natsu.

Lucy hanya ber-oh panjang. Kemudian dia mendongak keatas, menatap wajah tampan Natsu yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Dia ikut tersenyum lalu menyenderkan pipinya di dada bidang Natsu. Dicengkramnya baju Natsu dengan erat.

_"Akhirnya.. Semua ini berakhir dengan bahagia juga."_

**T****AMAT**

* * *

**AN : Yay! Akhirnya tamat! Maaf ya kalau chapter ini GaJe banget. Mau gimana lagi, author lagi buntu ide banget buat bikin adegan-adegannya. Oh iya, disini para anggota Sabertooth, yaitu Sting cs udah bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Sting sendiri sudah bertunangan dengan Lisanna. Rogue menikah dengan Yukino, dan Mira menikah dengan Laxus. Erza sudah bertunangan dengan Jellal. Evegreen sudah menikah dengan Elfman dan kini sedang mengandung. Ah, pokoknya gitu deh. Mereka semua sudah dapat pasangan masing-masing. Cuma Natsu aja yang belum. Habis, sifat dinginnya yang melebihi suhu es nya Gray, beserta tatapan tajam matanya itu bikin para gadis pada takut buat deket-deket dengannya *plak!**

**Hehe, author mau ngucapin terima kasih buat para Reader yang udah bersedia baca, review, dan mem-favorit fic ini. Tanpa semangat dari kalian, mungkin fic ini gak bakal selesai dalam jangka waktu pendek. Lalu, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan tentang chapter ini, boleh silahkan di tulis di kotak review. Bagi yang login, author bakal jawab di PM. Terus bagi yang gak login, author bakal jawab di Fanfic author yang lain. Dan, setelah ini author mau fokus dulu ke fic author yang satunya, yaitu You're not Her Father! Jadi, belum bisa update fanfic terbaru, mungkin kalau oneshoot bisa.. Ya udah, gak usah banyak bacot. Bolehkah saya minta review dari para reader-chan sekalian?**

**Akhir kata, salam manis,**

**-Minako-chan Namikaze-**


End file.
